Naruto and The 10 Princess of Konoha Hight School
by An231
Summary: Naruto, pindah ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang SMA. Namun uniknya SMA tersebut punya nama yang sama dengan tepat asalnya yaitu Konoha. Disana dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari para gadis cantik SMA Konoha yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'The 10 Princess of Konoha Hight School' dan dari sinilah kisah harem Naruto dimulai
1. Chapter 1

**Karakter: Uzumaki Naruto, Rias G, Akeno H, H Sakura, Asia A, H Hinata, Irina S, Yuuki Asuna, Kirisaki Chitoge, dll**

 **Genre: Romance, Harem, Friendship, Slice of Life, School life, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Peringatan : Karakter SAO &Nisekoi bertebaran dimanapun, ooc, tidak suka tidak usah di baca **

**Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainnya atau kekurangan lain, karena yang namanya manusia tidak lepas dari kesalahan**

 **Naruto and The 10 Princess of Konoha Hight School**

 **Chapter 1: Sekolah baru teman baru**

 **Naruto POV**

Cih, ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Ternyata tempat ini berbeda jauh dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Tempat ini begitu berisik dengan suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Belum lagi dengan banyaknya orang yang berjalan di samping kanan dan kiriku. Sampai-sampai aku merasa seperti kehabisan oksigen, gara-gara udara yang tercemar oleh asap kendaraan dan sesaknya lautan manusia. Hal tersebut jelas berlawanan dengan tempatku berasal. Disana sangat sejuk, udaranya pun masih segar tanpa tercemar oleh apapun, suasananya pun juga lebih tenang karena jarang ada yang memakai kendaraan bermotor. Dan kalau pun ada kendaraan yang lewat, paling hanya sepeda yang dikayuh dengan tenaga manusia alias sepeda ontel.

Sedangkan disini adalah kebalikannya, dimana kendaraan bermotor ada hampir di setiap tempat, trotoarnya pun dipenuhioelh lautan manusia yang menyesakkan. Tempat ini dikenal dengan nama kota Tokyo, salah satu kota terpadat di Jepang. Karena aku adalah anak desa yang baru pindah beberapa bulan di sini, jadi aku masih belum terbiasa dengan ramainya tempat ini di pagi hari. Berbeda denganku yang merupakan orang desa, meski tengah berada dalam keramaian mereka nampak biasa-biasa saja. Yang kumaksud adalah orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarku ini.

Oh iya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, rambutku berwarna kuning dengan jambang yang kubiarkan memanjang, penampilanku juga bisa di bilang normal. Hanya saja ada tanda lahir di kedua sisi pipiku yang membuatku terlihat seperti siluman musang. Usiaku sekitar 15 tahun, dan aku berasal dari kota kecil bernama konoha. Kota yang terletak disebelah barat kaki gunung Fuuji. Aku pindah kekota Tokyo untuk meneruskan pendidikan ku ke jenjang SMA. Lalu kenapa aku memilih sekolah disini? Alasannya adalah, pertama, hal ini merupakan paksaan dari orang-orang terdekatku untuk pindah kesini. Dan kedua karena dikonoha tempat asalku, tidak ada SMA.

Sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu, terjadi sebuah kebakaran besar dikonoha. Api kebakaran menjalar hingga 80% Konoha hangus terbakar. Alasan dari kebakaran tersebut masih belum diketahui dengan jelas. Namun yang pasti, 70% dari warga kota menjadi korban jiwa dari peristiwa tersebut. Dua diantara mereka adalah ayah dan ibuku, dan aku merupakan salah satu korban selamat dari kejadian tersebut. Buktinya adalah bekas luka bakar yang ada dikedua tanganku ini, karena itu aku selalu memakai sarung tangan yang panjangnya sampai ke sikuku kapan pun dan dimanapun (kecuali saat aku mandi). Setelah itu, konoha pun di bangun ulang kembali yang mungkin butuh waktu bertahun-tahun. Itulah alasan mengapa sekolah SMA masih belum didirikan di konoha, yaitu karena masalah keterbatasan biaya.

Dan karena itu pula teman-temanku memaksaku untuk melanjutkan sekolah di kota Tokyo. Dan sekolahku tersebut merupakan salah satu sekolah paling digemari diseluruh Jepang. Dan anehnya nama tempatku akan bersekolah itu sama dengan nama tempat asalku, konoha.

 **Naruto POV end**

 **Normal POV**

Saat ini di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Nampak seorang wanita paruh baya tengah memperhatikan sebuah kertas ditangannya dengan seksama. Matanya bergerak mengikuti setiap kata yang ada di kertas tersebut. Ia kemudian menghela nafas dan meletakkan kembali kertas tersebut di meja kerjanya. Nampaknya kertas yang baru saja ia baca tersebut merupakan sebuah dokumen yang berisi data tentang seorang siswa yang baru saja dipindahkan kesekolah ini. Sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya ia kini memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap orang yang saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurusnya, kau bisa mulai masuk sekolah mulai besok"

"Ha'i"

"Eto... siapa namamu tadi?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Oh, iya, Naruto! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak pergi berkeliling sekolah"

"Eh! Memangnya boleh?"

"Tentu saja, sekarang kau adalah murid disekolah ini, jadi kau bisa melakukannya"

"Begitu, ya, Arigatou Tsunade-sensei, jaa- aku pergi dulu"

Tsunade-sensei ya! Yah, begitulah Naruto menyebutkan nama dari wanita paruh baya yang ternyata merupakan salah satu staf dan guru di SMA ini. Ya SMA Konoha, disanalah Naruto saat ini berada. Sebuah SMA terkenal di kota Tokyo yang uniknya punya nama yang sama dengan tempat asal Naruto.

Naruto pun berbalik meninggalkan ruang guru. Namun jika ia menyadarinya, dia pasti akan tahu kalau wanita paruh baya yang dia panggil dengan sebutan Tsunade-sensei tadi tengah menatapnya intens dengan sebuah senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

' _Uzumaki, ya!'_

Naruto lalu segera meninggalkan ruang guru tersebut.

 **DILORONG SEKOLAH**

Sambil berjalan melewati setiap ruang kelas yang ia lewati. Naruto berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan memakai sarung tangan sepanjang siku dan sambil di masukkan kedalam saku celana, berjalan melalui siswa dan siswi disekitarnya. Tatapannya yang menatap datar kearah dengan, rambut kuning dengan jambang yang dibiarkan memanjang, ditambah lagi dengan tiga tanda wisker dipipinya membuatnya terlihat keren.

Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, bahwa setiap murid disekolah ini yang dia lewati terdiam sambil melihat kearah dirinya dengan penuh kekaguman. Bahkan kini bisa terlihat sebuah bercak merah di pipi para siswi yang menatap Naruto dengan penuh kekaguman

'Hey, hey, lihat dia siapa ya?'

'Tidak tahu, mungkin saja dia murid baru disini'

'Dia keren'

'Dia mau jadi pacarku tidak ,ya?'

'Bodoh, kau saja belum mengenalnya'

Sementara Naruto sepertinya tidak mendengar apa yang para siswi bilang tentangnya tadi dan terus berjalan dengan menatap datar kearah depan. Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari ada seorang siswi yang sedang menatapnya. Siswi tersebut kelihatan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dengan wajah yang memerah. Saat memandang siswi tersebut, Naruto menyapanya sambil tersenyum dan sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Halo" ucap Naruto

Wajah siswi tersebut makin memerah, dan mungkin karena malu tak tertahankan siswi tersebut malah melarikan diri dari Naruto sambil berteriak "Kyaaa". Sementar karena Naruto itu orang yang kurang peka terhadap perempuan, dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap bingung siswi tersebut.

"Kenapa dia lari? Apa aku menakutinya, ya?" ucapnya dengan polos

Naruto menatap sebentar kepergian siswi tersebut sebelum dia mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

 **-** **CHENGE SCENE-**

KRIIIIIING

Bel berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran telah usai. Para murid disekolah ini kemudian keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing sambil membawa tas mereka. Namun dari sekian banyak siswa ada seorang yang pergi menuju kearah yang berbeda dengan siswa yang lainnya. Sambil membawa tas, tangan lainnya juga membawa sekotak bento. Nampaknya saat jam istirahat tadi dia belum sempat memakan bentonya.

"Sakura-chan"

Ia pun membalikan badannya dan melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Dan kini nampak lah wajah dari gadis tersebut. Matanya yang berwarna hijua kebiruan, rambutnya juga berwarna pink yang panjangnya sebahu. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang imut dan tubuhnya yang langsing menambah kesan cantik terhadap dirinya. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, salah satu murid disekolah ini.

Sakura mengangkat sedikit kedua alisnya saat ia melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya. "Are, ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Sakura. Kini yang ada di hadapan Sakura adalah seorang gadis berambut merah ruby yang dibiarka tergerai bebas. Ditambah dengan matanya yang berwarna seperti permata hijau kebiruan

"Apa kau mau makan bento bersamaku, Sakura-chan?"

"Eh, jadi kau juga belum memakan bento-mu"

"Uhm!"

"Jaa- kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama diatap, Rias-senpai"

"Ha'i"

Sakura dan Rias pun berjalan menuju atap sambil membawa bento mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak masuk ke SMA Konoha ini. Mereka punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, yaitu. Sakura, dia cantik, baik, ramah dan juga pandai belajar, namun . Seperti ketika ia SMP, dia pernah menyukai seseorang. Namun karena tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya dia terpaksa harus melihat orang dia sukai berpacaran dengan gadis lain.

Sedangkan Rias, dia adalah gadis yang pemberani dan selalu membela yang lemah. Dengan kata lain, Rias adalah gadis yang setiakawan. Namun ia juga punya trauma. Dulu sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Rias pernah membunuh seseorang. Saat itu terjadi sebuah perampokan oleh satu orang di sebuah toko, dan Rias ada di sana waktu itu. Saat Rias merebut pistol milik siperampok itu, tanpa sengaja Rias menarik pelatuknya dan menembak perampok itu tanpa sengaja.

Selama berhari-hari, Rias mengalami trauma berat. Dia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berusaha melupakan kejadian tersebut dan mulai bangkit kembali. Namun terkadang trauma akan kejadian tersebut masih menempel dengan erat pada ingatannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-Chan, apa kau tahu?"

"Soal apa?"

"Aku dengar tadi, saat jam istirahat ada seorang murid baru yang berkeliaran disekolah kita"

"Eh, begitu ya, seperti apa orangnya?"

"Aku pun juga tidak tahu, tapi katanya dia itu punya mata yang indah sindah batu safir, rambut pirang dan juga tiga buah kumis di kedua sisi pipinya"

"Kumis?"

Yang terbayang dalam benak Sakura justru malah berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dibayangkan Rias. Seakan mengerti jalan pikiran Sakura, Rias kemudian mengucapkan kembali ucapannya dengan lebih jelas

"Yah, dia punya tiga kumis di pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti siluman musang"

"Eh, silumaan!"

Dan sekarang Sakura malah membayangkan bahwa orang yang mereka bicarakan adalah sosok manusia setengah siluman. Sementara Rias hanya terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi lucu dari Sakura. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat temannya tersebut tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak, Tidak apa-apa"

Sakura pun menggembungkan pipinya karena merasa sedikit tidak puas dengan jawaban yang di berikaan temannya tersebut. Rias pun terkekeh kembali saat dia melihat ekspresi lucu dari temanya tersebut.

"Khehe, kau tahu, dengan ekspresimu yang seperti itu kau jadi terlihat lucu"

"Muo... Rias-Chan, jangan menggodaku begitu"

Rias hanya bisa terkekeh kembali melihat reaksi temanya yang menurutnya terlihat lucu. Sementara, kini terlihat wajah Sakura sedikit memerah karena ucapan Rias tersebut.

Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju atap sekolah di penuhi oleh canda dan tawa dari dua sahabat tersebut.

 **SKIP TIME**

Saat ini langit sedang dalam cuaca yang cerah dengan sedikit awan yang menutupu sinar matahari di siang hari. Terlihat dua gadis berseragam SMA Konoha, sedang menikmati bento mereka di atap sekolah. Gadis yang pertama adalah Haruno Sakura dan yang kedua adalah Rias Gremory. Mereka berdua tengah menikmati makan siang mereka.

Saat tiba-tiba telepon milik Rias berdering, dan gara-gara suara dering telepon tersebut hampir saja makanan yang mereka makan salah masuk kejalur pernafasan mereka. dengan cepat keduanya langsung mengambil botol minum masing-masing dan meminum air yang ada didalamnya untuk mengembalikan makan mereka ke jalurnya semula.

"Haaah"

Setelah meneguk air setidaknya 3- 4 kali tegukan mereka kemudian menghela nafas disaat yang bersamaan. Mereka pun berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan makan siang mereka guna mengatur kembali pernafasan. "Hampir saja" ucap Sakura. "Iya" ucap Rias.

Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama setelah kejadian tadi. Aku heran, memang apanya yang lucu dari kejadian tadi? Kejadian dimana mereka berdua hampir tersedak gara-gara dering telepon, apakah itu bisa di sebut lucu?

Tanpa mereka sadari,telepon milik Rias telah berhenti berdering sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Rias kemudian meraba-raba lantai di bawahnya. Dia berusaha meraih smartphone-nya yang tadi sempat berdering. Dia kemudian membuka kunci smartphone miliknya dengan sebuah kode. Dia membuka pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

Setelah dia membaca isi pesan tersebut, dia kemudian mengetik seseuatu dan mengirimnya pda si pengirim pesan, beberapa detik kemudian samrtphonenya lalu berdering kembali. Namun saat akan membaca isi pesan tersebut. Dirinya menoleh kesebelah kiri untuk mengecek keadaan temannya. Karena setahu dirinya, Sakura itu orang ingin tahu terhadap sesuatu yang bahkan jika sesuatu tersebut tidak terlalu penting.

Rias melebarkan matanya ketika dia tidak melihat sahabatnya sekaligus adik kelasnya itu tidak lagi ada disebelahnya. Sambil meletakan kembali smartphone miliknya, Rias melirik kesegala agarah untuk mencari keberadaan temannya tersebut. Sebelum pandangannya tertuju pada depannya. Itu dia si Sakura

Tapi apa yang dia lakukan disana?

Rias melihat Sakura sedang berdiri menatap kearah sisi atas tembok yang sedang menjadi tempat sandarannya. Sinon menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil bertanya "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" namun yang ditanya justru sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapannya. Akhirnya dia pun berdiri dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh temannya tersebut hingga membuatnya terabaikan.

{Kalau bingung atau kesulitan ngebayangin tempatnya, tuh, diAnime Fuuka, kalian tahu kan tempat pertama Yuu Haruna bertemu dengan Akitsuki Fuuka di SMA, yaitu diatap sekolah, nah seperti itulah tempatnya, untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan lihat animenya eps 1 pada menit ke 7-8}

' _Apa sih, yang dialihat?'_

Rias melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat apa yang ada di atasnya sedari tadi. Disana berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan jambang yang dibiarkan memanjang, matanya seindah batu safir, dan juga tiga tanda wisker dipipinya yang menciptakan keunikan tersendiri. Ditambah lagi

WUUUSH

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi, membuat surai pirang tersebut ikut bergerak mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Setiap perempuan yang melihatnya pasti akan berkata 'dia keren!'. Perlahan rona merah tipis mulai tercipta di wajah mereka berdua

' _Apa dia murid pindahan yang di bicarakan Rias-senpai, kalau iya, berarti dia berbeda dengan apa yang kubayangkan, dia...'_ pikir Sakura

' _Jadi dia murid baru yang di bicarakan oleh setiap murid tadi, berbeda sekali dengan pria setengah siluman yang dikatakan orang, dia...'_ pikir Rias

"...Cool" ucap mereka berdua disaat yang bersamaan

"Hum?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut kemudian menolehkan wajahnya mencari suber suara tersebut. Dan disana, pandangan mereka bertiga bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Dia menaikan sedikit kedua alisnya sambil memandang mereka berdua, sementara Sakura dan Rias masih terdiam dalam lamunan melihat pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan panjang yang menutupi sebagian besar tangannya. Sambil menunjukan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya, dia menyapa Onodera dan Sinon. "Yo", disaat yang bersamaan badan Sakura dan Rias sedikit tersentak saat pemuda tersebut menyapa mereka. mereka berdua pun jadi salah tingkah dan gelagapan.

"H-halo" ucap Sakura dan Rias disaat bersamaan dengan nada gugup

Mereka berdua kemudian berusaha mengatur nafas mereka yang tidak beraturan. Sementara pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan salting dari kedua sahabat tersebut. Dan dengan sedikit gugup, Sakura kemudian memulai obrolan mereka bertiga.

"Ano... k-kau murid baru ya?" tanya Sakura

"Ya benar, aku murid baru disini" ucapnya

"Eh! Kau bisa bahasa jepang!? Kukira kau itu blasteran!" ucap Rias

"Memang, banyak yang bilang kalau aku ini blasteran, tapi aku tidak pernah tinggal diluar negeri,"

"Begitu ya, jadi kau berasal dari mana?"tanya Sakura

"Aku berasal dari kota kecil bernama Konoha yang terletak disebelah barat gunung Fuuji"

"B-begitu, ya"

Pemuda tersebut kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang. Sakura dan Rias mengangkat sebelah alisnya masing-masing. Mereka pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh nya?. Dan Sakura-lah yang pertama kali menyadarinya. Melihat dari ancang-ancang yang dilakukan oleh pemuda tersebut akan...

TRAMP

Melompat dari atas sana.

Tempat dia berpijak dua meter lebih tinggi dari tempat yang saat ini di pijaki oleh Sakura dan Rias. Namun belum sempat Sakura mengucapkan kata-katanya, pemuda tersebut sudah melompat duluan dari atas sana. Dan yang membuat kedua sahabat tersebut cukup terkejut adalah, dia mendarat dengan mulus.

TAP

Melihat hal tersebut, sepertinya pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Sakura dan Rias, mereka berdua hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap si pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. Mereka terus menatapnya sambil mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Dan si pemuda tersebut mulai bangkit dan menegakan kembali badannya. Dia lalu menepuk kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel pada keuda telapak tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan tersebut. Dan setelah ia menyadari bahwa kedua gadis didepannya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, ia pun bertanya. "Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" ucap Sakura

Pemuda hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, setelah ia mendengar ucapan dari Sakura. "Oh, iya..." ucapnya membuat Sakura dan Rias sedikit tersentak. "... Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal" lanjutnya ternyata pemuda tersebut adalah si tokoh utama, Uzumaki Naruto. Mendengar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, Sakura dan Rias pun silih berganti memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing

"N-namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

"Aku Rias, Rias Gremory, panggil saja aku Rias"

"Salam kenal, Sakura-san, Rias-san"

"Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana, Uzumaki-kun?" tanya Sakura

"Aku hanya melihat pemandangan kota ini, ternyata tidak seindah dengan pemandangan ditempatku berasal"

"Begitu, ya" gumam Rias

"Selain itu aku memilih diantas sini karena menurutku disini lebih tenang, tapi bukan berarti aku ini tipe penyendiri, loh" ujar Naruto

Mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura tersebut hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sementara Rias, yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus seniornya Sakura hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi datarnya

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Eh! Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Maksudku apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?"

"Eto... kami sedang..."

Sakura kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kearah bagian belakang Naruto. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia kemudian membalikan badannya kearah yang sedang dilihat oleh Sakura. Dia memembulatkan matanya saat dia melihat sesuatu yang mungkin saja berusaha di tunjukan oleh Sakura melalui lirikan matanya.

Disana, ya, disana Naruto melihat tas yang tergeletak. Dan salah satu diantar keduanya terdapat sebuah smartphone yang masih menyala. Namun yang membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya bukanlah itu, melainkan dua kotak bento yang setengah isinya telah habis dimakan dan setengah lainya masih tersisa disana. Selain itu ini juga masih siang. Naruto pun mengasumsikan bahwa mereka berdua sedang makan siang ditempat ini.

"Kalian sedang makan siang?"

"Uhm..!"

Sakura dan Rias hanya mengangguk kecil, menandakan bahwa ucapan Naruto tersebut adalah benar.

"M-maaf, apa aku mengganggu makan siang kalian berdua, kalau iya, sebaiknya aku pergi saja sekarang" ucap Naruto

"Jangan pergi"

"H-ha'i"

Naruto sweatdrop saat dia mendengar Sakura dan Rias mengucapkan hal yang sama disaat yang bersamaan pula. ' _Mereka kompak sekali_ ' pikir Naruto. Dan dengan sedikit tergagap membalas ucapan Sakura dan Rias yang melarangnya untuk pergi.

Dia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap ditempat itu, ditemani oleh Sakura dan Rias yang sedang melanjutkan kembali makan siang mereka berdua. Naruto meneguk ludah sambil sesekali melirik kearah Sakura dan Rias yang memasukan makanan kemulut mereka. Dan kemudian-

GYURURURU

Terdengar suara gemuru yang sangat lucu. Dan suara tersebut terdengar kembali setelah dua detik kemudian. Sakura dan Rias mengangkat kedua alis mereka saat mendengar suara tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sementara Naruto meletakan tangan kanan diperutnya. Sakura dan Rias kemudian melirik kearah Naruto yang berada disisi kanan mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua melihat Nartuo sedikit menundukan kepalanya membuat wajahnya hampir tak terlihat, sementara tangan kanannya menekan perutnya yang terus saja berbunyi dari tadi. Kalau saja Naruto tidak menundukan kepalanya, Sakura dan Rias pasti akan tahu kalau wajah Naruto kini jadi sedikit memerah.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas pendek setelah suara gemuru perutnya akhirnya berhenti. Dan saat ia monehkan pandangannya kekiri "Eh!" dia disuguhkan oleh seseorang yang menodohkan sekotak bento yang isinya hampir habis. Naruto kemudian melihat kearah orang yang menodohkan bento tersebut padanya yang ternyat adalah-

"Ano, Sakura-san!?"

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Sakura membalas kata-kata Naruto

"I-ini, aku berikan sisa makan siangku padamu"

"Eh!"

Naruto hnya mengangkat kedua alisnya saat dia melihat kalau Sakura memberikan sisa makan siangnya pada Naruto. Dengan sedikit rona merah tipis di wajahnya, Sakura memberikan sisa makan siangnya pada Naruto."Arigatou, Sakura-san! Tapi kalau begini bukankah berarti sama artinya kalau kita berciuman secara tidak langsung"

Dan wajah Sakura pun jadi memerah padam saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Dan Naruto sendiri hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil berpiki ' _Gadis ini kenapa, ya? Kok, wajahnya memerah begitu?'_. Sementara tanpa mereka sadari, Rias telah menghabiskan makan siangnya dan tengah memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang tersebut.

"S-sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi pula kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan"

Meski kedengarannya normal, namun sebenarnya Sakura mengucapkannya dengan jantunga yang sedikit deg-degan. Sementar Rias hanya memandang datar interaksi mereka berdua ' _Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu, padahal kau sendiri gugup'_ ucap Rias dalam hati.

Naruto pun akhirnya mau menerima sisa makan siang yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya.

"Itadakimasu"

Ia pun memakan sisa makan siang dari Sakura. Dan karena yang dia makan adalah sisa makan siang orang lain, jadi tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menghabiskannya. Sakura yang berada disamping kiri Naruto, hanya terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya sedikit

Jika Naruto menolehkan pandangannya kekiri, dia pasti akan menyadari kalau wajah Sakura tengah memerah padam saat ini. Sementara itu, Rias yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lengan Naruto yang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan panjang. Untuk beberapa saat, dia terus memperhatikan kearah tersebut.

Sakura juga menyadari akan hal tersebut, dia juga menyadari kalau Rias sedang memperhatikan lengan Naruto yang terbungkus sarung tangan tersebut. Dia pun juga memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat tangan Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang telah menghabiskan sisa makan siang Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya saat dia tahu bahwa kedua gadis disampingnya sedang memperhatikan kearah lengannya.

"Kenapa pandangan kalian begitu?"

"Eh, tidak kok, tidak apa-apa" ucap Sakura

Naruto malah semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksdu ucapan Sakura

"Ano...Uzumaki-san" ucap Rias

"Panggil saja aku Naruto"

"Oh,ha'i... jaa, Naruto-san, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"ucap Rias

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memakai sarung tangan?" tanya Rias

"Eh!?" pekik Naruto

"Iya juga, disekolah ini dilarang memakai sarung tangan, loh"

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan mereka berdua, dia menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya dan kemudian megepalkan keduanya dengan erat. Naruto kemudian menghela nafas panjang, Sakura dan Rias saling pandang satu sama lain. Mereka berdua mengangkat bahu mereka tanda tidak mengeri maksud dari perilaku Naruto.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Naruto yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan kecil oleh mereka berdua

"Haah, apa boleh buat"

Mereka berdua jadi semakin tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Naruto tersebut. "Aku akan memberitahu kalian tentang apa yang ada dibalik sarung tangan ini, tapi kalian berjanjilah untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun, setidaknya untuk saat ini, kalian mengerti!" ucap Naruto. Sakura dan Rias hnya menganggguk paham dengan maksud Naruto. Naruto pun mulai membuka sarung tangan kirinya.

Mata Sakura dan Rias membulat sempurna saat melihat kondisi tangan kanan Naruto. Sakura mengarahkan salah satu telapak tangannya kearah wajah, untuk menutupi mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Sebulir keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pilipis mereka berdua.

Kulitnya terkelupas seperti habis dikuliti, sehingga menampakan bagian kulit yanga ada di bawah lapisan kulit yang terkelupas itu. Warna merah dari luka bakar tersebut ada ditelapak tangan, punggung telapak tangan, dan hampir di setiap area lengan bawahnya.

"Naruto-san, ini..."

"Dari mana kau mendapat lukamu itu?"

"..."

"Sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu, di konoha tempat aku berasal, pernah terjadi kebakaran besar yang membumi hanguskan hampir seisi kota. Alasan atau penyebab dari kebakaran tersebut masih belum diketahui dengan jelas. Namun yang pasti, 70% dari warga kota tempat asalku menjadi korban jiwa dalam peristiwa tersebut. Ratusan orang yang berhasil selamat menderita luka bakar yang cukup parah, dan kalau dibandingkan dengan mereka luka bakar milikku ini masih belum seberapa" ujar Naruto

"Jadi kau salah satu korban selamat dari peristiwa itu?" tanya Rias yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Naruto yang membenarkan ucapan Rias tersebut.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, ratusan orang yang berhasil selamat menderita luka bakar yang cukup parah. Sementara itu sisanya... ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa dengan tubuh hangus terbakar, bahkan karena tubuh mereka yang sudah hangus wajah mereka pun sudah tidak dapat dikenali lagi..."

Naruto mengeraskan ekspresinya saat hendak melanjutkan ucapannya. Wajah Naruto terlihat seperti orang yang berusaha menahan kesedihannya. Dan dari ekspresi Naruto tersebut, Sakura dan Rias bisa menebak kalau salah satu dari korban jiwa dalam kebakaran tersebut adalah orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Namun mungkin karena privasi, Naruto tidak mengatakannya.

Suasana pun menjadi hening sesaat. Baik Naruto, Sakura, dan Rias belum ada yang memulai kembali obrolan mereka. Ketiganya masih terdiam dalam kesunyian. Bersamaan dengan hal tersebut, angin kemudian mulai berhembus sedikit lebih kencang dari yang tadi. Naruto pun memakaikan kembali sarung tangan di tangan kanannya yang penuh dengan bekas luka bakar.

"Maaf, kalau aku terlalu banyak bicara pada kalian"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Mereka bertiga kemudian segera membereskan barang-barang meraka masing-masing

 **DIDEPAN GERBANG SEKOLAH**

Hari sudah semakin sore, jam menunjukan pukul 16:00. Didepan gerbang sekolah SMA Konoha yang terkenal di Tokyo, terlihat tiga orang pelajar yang baru saja menghabiskan waktu mereka diatap sekolah.

Yang pertama adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda yang berada ditengah-tengah. Rambutmerah muda tersebut kini ia ikat pada bagian belakan, dan membentuk gaya rambut ponytail. Dia juga memiliki mata yang berwarna hijau seperti permata yang indah.

Yang kedua adalah Rias Gremory, gadis berambut merah ruby yang diabiarkan tergerai bebas. Matanya juga memiliki wanra mata yang sama dengan Sakura, hanya saja lebih indah. Dan bisa dikatakan bahwa panmpilannya terlihat anggun meski memakai seragam sekolah.

Dan yang terakhir adalah satu-satunya laki-laki diantar mereka bertiga. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang dengan jambang yang dibiarkan memanjang, matanya berwarna biru sebiru batu safir. Dan juga tiga tanda wisker di kedua sisi pipinya membuat keunikan tersendiri pada wajahnya.

"Eto... Sakura-san!"

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah memberiku makan, walau itu cuma sisa makan siangmu"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, seharusnya aku meminta maaf karena malah memberimu sisa makan siangku"

"Tidak apa-apa, walau pun begitu, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, ternyata kau gadis yang baik, Sakura-san"

"..."

Mendengar Naruto mengakati dirinya adalah gadis yang baik, wajah Sakura jadi sedikit memerah. Rias kemudian mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, dan hasilnya dia berhasil mendapat perhatian dari Naruto.

"Ada apa, Rias-san?"

"Naruto-san, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ha'i"

"Kau berada dikelas mana?"

Mereka kemudian mengehntikan langkahnya saat melihat Naruto berhenti ditengah jalan. Sakura dan Rias hanya menatap datar Uzumaki tersebut. Disisi lain Naruto pun menghirup nafas panjang dan memutuskan unntuk memberitahu mereka kalau sebenarnya dia baru bisa dapat kelas esok hari.

"Eh! Jadi kau baru masuk kelas besok, lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan disekolah har ini?"

"Hehehe, sebenarnya hari ini aku hanya mengurus surat kepindahanku saja, lalu kupikir karena mumpung disini aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat dulu, namun seharian ini aku hanya menghabiskan waktu diatap sekolah saja" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Sakura mengangguk paham, ternyata Naruto baru bisa dapat kelas esok hari. Jadi itulah alasa mengapa saat jam istirahat tadi dia berkeliaran disekitar sekolah dengan sambil membawa tasnya. Sakura kemudian menengok kearah langit yang sudah mulai senja.

"Gawat, sudah mulai senja, aku harus segera pulang" ucap Sakura

"Aku juga sedang banyak tugas" ucap Rias

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok, minna"

Sakura mengucapkannya sambil berlari menjauhi Naruto, disisi lain Rias pun juga mempercepat jalan kakinya menuju kerumah. Sementara Naruto terus memandangi mereka berdua secara bergantian sampai menghilang dari pandangannya. Naruto terus menatap datar kearah Sakura pergi tadi. Sebelum dia membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju kerumah

"Maa, maa... aku juga sebaiknya segera pulang"

Naruto pun berjalan pulang dengan sebelah tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana dan satunya lagi memegang tas miliknya sendiri

AND CUT~

Etto... halo semuanya, ini merupakan fic keduaku. Namun berbeda dengan fic ku yang pertama, yang ini sama sekali gk ada unsur fantasy, sci-fi, atau apalah itu. Dan berarti disini Naruto itu hanya manusia biasa. Dan saya peringatkan kembali, disini bakalan banyak karakter Nisekoi dan SAO, dan kalau tidak suka sebaiknya nggak usah ngereview

Yah itu aja, semoga fic ini bisa lebih disukai banyak orang

Amiiin...

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Karakter: Uzumaki Naruto, Rias G, Akeno H, H Sakura, Asia A, H Hinata, Irina S, Yuuki Asuna, Kirisaki Chitoge, dll**

 **Genre: Romance, Harem, Friendship, Drama, Slice of Life, School life, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Peringatan : Karakter SAO &Nisekoi bertebaran dimanapun, ooc, tidak suka tidak usah di baca **

**Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainnya atau kekurangan lain, karena yang namanya manusia tidak lepas dari kesalahan**

 **Naruto and The 10 Princess of Konoha Hight School**

 **Chapter 2: Uzumaki Naruto**

Jam hari ini menunujukan pukul 05:00 pagi hari, sebagian besar para remaja masih tertidur di jam segini. Namun hal tersebut nampaknya tidak berlaku untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang baru saja tinggal selama beberapa bulan di kota Tokyo. Dia itu adalah seorang ahli kenjutsu, ayahnyalah yang mengajarinya tentang kenjutsu sejak usia 5 tahun. Dan bukan cuma itu, Naruto juga selalu diajari tentang kedisiplinan. Karena itu bangun pukul 5 pagi, merupakan hal yang sudah biasa bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Ditempat asalnya, Naruto dikenal karena kemampuan beladirinya yang cukup mumpuni. Gerakan yang sangat kuat dan juga cepat, selain itu kemampuannya untuk menganalisa gerakan musuh dan menciptakan taktik jitu untuk mengalahkan musuhnya bisa dibilang... sangat mengagumkan untuk ukuran seorang yang kurang pandai dalam belajar. Ya... Naruto itu tidak mudah dalam memahami sesuatu, dia baru bisa memahaminya jika mempraktekannya secara langsung. Nilai mata pelajaran Naruto dibawah rata-rata, apalagi pada mapel Matematika.

Namun, Naruto itu tidak gampang menyerah, meski tidak bisa dia akan terus mencobanya sampai dia bisa. Naruto yang awalnya tidak bisa apa-apa dan selalu dijahili oleh orang lain, kini berubah menjadi sosok pribadi yang kuat dan juga punya banyak teman. Dan bahkan semenjak tragedi tujuh tahun yang lalu, Naruto belajar untuk mengikhlaskan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya meski pun hal itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

Hari ini, diapartement Naruto, lebih tepatnya diteras rumahnya yang tidak terlalu luas. Naruto memulai latihan Kenjutsu-nya lebih awal. Terlihat dia melakukan tebasan secara vertikal untuk pemanasan. Awalnya sih, biasa-biasa saja, namun lama-lama gerakan dari tebasan Naruto semakin cepat. Tidak tahu pastinya sih... namun sepertinya disaat yang terakhir, Naruto melakukan tiga kali tebasan dalam waktu 1 detik.

Naruto kemudian mengatur posisinya kembali. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil perlahan menenangkan jalur pernafasannya. Dan setelah tenang Naruto kemudian membuka kembali matanya. Sepintas dia teringat akan teknik Kenjutsu milik ayahnya. Dia kemudian mengubah posisinya yang tadinya memegang pedang kayu dengan dua tangan, kini ia ganti menjadi satu tangan, dia memegang pedang kayu tersebut dengan tangan kanan. Setelah itu, ia pun membuka matanya dan-

Dan dengan cepat Naruto menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal, dan dengan cepat ia menebas kearah kanan, lalu menebaskan pedangnya membentuk seperti tanda (x). Naruto terus melakukan tebasan yang sama hingga berkali-kali dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Setelah selesai melakukan latihan Kenjutsu Naruto pun memngistirahatkan badannya dibawah pohon untuk beberapa saat.

Dibawah pohon yang rindang, Naruto tengah termenung sambil menatap telapak tangannya yang berkulit tan itu. Naruto terus menatap telapak tangannya itu dalam-dalam sebelum dia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang sedikit dia dekatkan kedadanya yang bidang.

Setelah beberapa detik melakukan hal itu, Naruto kemudian membuka kembali matanya dan melihat kearah langit biru berawan yang menunjukan hari sudah semakin siang. Disaat yang bersamaan, hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa pohon dan juga dirinya.

WUUUSSHH

Dari telinganya bisa terdengar suara ranting-ranting pohon yang saling bertabrakan karena hembusan angin, tidak berapa lama kemudian suara burung kecil yang berkicau pun juga ikut terdengar dipagi buta. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya saat ini dan berjalan menuju kedalam rumahnya untuk bersiap menuju kesekolah.

 **SKIP TIME**

Di depan pintu gerbang sekolah SMA Konoha yang merupakan salah satu SMA terpandang di Tokyo. terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pink seperti bunga sakura sambil menyangking tasnya yang sudah pasti berisikan buku-buku pelajaran dan juga beberapa alat tulis. Pupil matanya yang berwarna hijau bagaikan permata, metapa kedepan dengan pandangan datar.

"Sakura-chan"

Dari banyaknya murid yang berlalu lalang, Sakura mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah guna mencari asal dari suara yang menyebutkan namanya itu. "Sakura-chan" panggilnya sekali lagi, Sakura kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya karah sisi lain gerbang sekolah. Dan disana, Sakura melihat seorang gadis sedang melambaikan tangannya kearah dirinya. Sakura memperhatikan sosok tersebut dari jarak yang sedikit jauh. Gadis tersebut memiliki ciri-ciri rambut coklat dan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya, dan kalau soal wajah yang cantik, dia tidak kalah cantik dari Sakura

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan" ucapnya menyapa Sakura

"Ohayou, Kosaki-chan" ucap Sakura membalas

Dia adalah Kosaki Onodera, salah satu teman sekelasnya Sakura. Lebih tepatnya mereka itu adalah sahabat, karena mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil. Tinggal dikota yang sama, dan juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama pula.

"Are, tidak bisasanya kau datang kesekolah pada jam segini" ucap Kosaki

"Yah, sebenarnya hari ini aku bangun kesiangan sedikit"

"Eh, kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Kosaki

"Karena kemarin malam aku mengerjakan PR sampai jam dua belas tengah malam"

"Heeh, ternyata kau rajin sekali"

"Ah, biasa saja, Oh iya kau tahu tidak?"

"Soal apa?" tanya Kosaki

"Soal yang aku kerjakan kemarin ternyata sangat sulit, aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengerjakannya, tapi untungnya ayah datang untuk membantuku mengerjakan PR-ku" ujar Sakura

"Heh, sesulit itu, kah?" tanya Kosaki "Memangnya PR yang kau kerjakan itu PR mapel apa?" tanya Kosaki lagi

"IPS"jawab Sakura dengan singkat.

"Eh!" pekik Kosaki

"Um? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata tidak bisa mengerjakan PR mapel IPS" ucap Kosaki

"Kau tahu sendiri, kalau aku ini lemah dalam pelajaran IPS"ucap Sakura

 **DISISI LAIN**

Ditengah perjalanannya menuju kesekolah, sorang pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto sedang berjalan dengan santainya menuju kesekolah. Dengan pandangan datar kearah depan, Naruto melewati setiap orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

Dengan pandangan datar kearah depan, jambang yang dibiarkan memanjang, disertai dengan rumbutnya yang berwarna kuning dan juga mata biru seperti batu safir membuat dirinya terlihat cukup tampan dimata para gadis. Dan beberapa gadis pun mengucapkan sesuatu yang dia yakin hal itu merujuk pada dirinya

'Hei, lihat siapa anak itu'

'Dia kelihatan kerena'

Beberapa hal seperti itulah yang mereka ucapkan, sejujurnya Naruto merasa sedikit jijik mendnegar hal itu, dan juga menurutnya apa yang mereka ucapkan itu terbilang... menggelikan. Namun Naruto juga tidak bisa sembarangan mengucapkan apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Dia tidak mau dirinya menjadi pendatang baru paling dibenci para gadis disekolah ini, karena itu Naruto lebih memilih diam dan pura-pura tidak dengar.

Tanpa memperdulikan hal lain, Naruto terus berjalan kedepan dengan tatapan datar. Sampai langkah kakinya terhenti ketika dia melewati lapangan tenis, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Are... sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu" ucap seseorang

Dari suaranya, sudah bisa ditebak kalau dia adalah perempuan

Naruto kemudian membalikan badannya, melihat kearah siswi yang memanggil dirinya itu. "Hah?" gumam Naruto. Siswi tersebut memakai pakaian klub tenis khusus untuk perempuan, dia memeperhatikan Naruto dari bawah sampai atas. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, aku ingat, kau murid pindahan yang kemarin, kan?" ucapnya

"H-ha'i"

Kemudian, beberapa teman dari siswi tersebut mulai berdatangan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Siapa, itu?" tanya salah satu teman siswi tersebut

"Dia ini, murid baru yang kemarin itu, lho" ujarnya "Ano... siapa namamu?" tanya siswi tersebut pada Naruto

"N-namaku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri

"Ara, kalau begitu salam kenal, Uzumaki-san" ucap siswi tersebut

"Etto... panggil saja aku Naruto"

"Jaa... Naruto-san, apa kau tertarik pada tenis? Kalau iya apa kau mau berlatih dengan kami?" tanya siswi tersebut

"Umm... tidak" jawab Naruto singkat

Setelah itu, beberapa siswi dengan seragam oleh raga yang sama mulai berdatangan dengan

"Oh, apa kau mendapat nilai sempurna saat ujian kepindahan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka

"Tidak, nilaiku biasa-biasa saja" ucap Naruto dengan datar dan juga blak-blakan

"Eh, begitu, ya" gumamnya

"Jaa, apa kau pernah ikut kegiatan klub?" tanya yang lain

"Etto... dulu sewaktu SMP, aku pernah ikut klub kendo" ucap Naruto

"Heeh, Kendo!"

"Hebat"

"Oh, iya, apa kau akan bergabung dengan klub Kendo disekolah ini?" tanya salah satu lainnya

"Eh, disekolah ini juga ada klub Kendo?" tanya Naruto

Dan mereka semua hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat

"Akan kupikirkan, jadi boleh aku pergi sekarang?" ucap Naruto

"Umu..." gumam mereka secara bersamaan

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, semuanya" ucap Naruto sambil

Dia kemudian membalikan badannya sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah para gadis tadi.

Setelah merasa jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh, Naruto kemudian menghela nafas panjang sambil memasukan kembali sebelah tangannya kedalam saku, dan tangan yang lain membawa tasnya.

"Haah, kukira aku tidak akan lepas dari mereka" gumam Naruto pelan

Naruto terus saja berjalan dengan santai menuju kearah gerbang sekolah yang sudah tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Dari tempatnya berada, Naruto bisa melihat banyak murid yang memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Disisi lain jalan, terlihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di pinggir jalan. Tidak tahu mereknya apa tuh mobil, yang jelas, mobil itu pasti dikhususkan untuk golongan bangsawan saja. Pintu mobil tersebut kemudian terbuka, dan dari dalamnya keluarlah seorang gadis cantik, sangat cantik. Bahkan saking cantiknya gadis tersebut, beberapa siswa laki-laki yang melihatnya sampai melongo melihat kecantikannya.

' _Siapa gadis itu?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati

Namun Naruto hanya memandang sebentar gadis tersebut dengan tatapan datar dan kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kedalam sekolahnya.

' _Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau kesialan akan menimpaku'_ batin Naruto

Selama perjalanan, dia terus mentap kedepan dengan pandangan datar

Sampai ketika dia berjalan melewati sebuah lorong, Naruto melihat keramaian didepan sebuah kelas. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang menjadi pusat atau penyebab keramaian tersebut.

' _Kali ini apalagi? Orang pingsan?'_ batin Naruto

Ternyata dia salah, yang menajdi penyebab dari keramaian tersebut bukanlah orang pingsan atau apalah itu. tapi ternyata-

"Aku selalu menyukaimu sejak awal bertemu! Kumohon jadilah pacarku, Kirisaki-san" ucap seorang laki-laki yang sedang berlutut sambil melamar seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sepertinya dia itu blasteran juga, sama seperti Naruto

"Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto melihat mereka berdua

"Hoi, Hoi, kau tidak tahu? dia itu salah satu gadis tercantik disekolah ini, tapi bukan cuma cantik, dia juga pintar, katanya saat mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah ini, dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna" ucap seseorang laki-laki berkacamata dengan warna rambut coklat muda.

"Oh, begit.~" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap kearah orang yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto "Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Oh, namaku Maiko, Maiko Shuu" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Uzu.."

Percakapan mereka berdua terhenti saat mendengarkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik

"Hah? Jadi pacarmu" beo seseorang

Dalam sekejap, pandangan semua murid yang ada disitu langsung tertuju pada gadis blasteran yang sedang dilamar oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Huh, burung flamingo saja menari untuk bisa menarik pasangannya, tapi coba lihat usahamu ini..." ucapnya dengan nada sombong dan sarkastik

Itu membuat semua orang sweatdrop yang melihatnya.

"Jika cuma bicara, burung beo pun juga bisa. Tunjukan perasaanmu saat bertindak, aku tidak minta dijemput oleh mobil mewah atau pun disambut dengan karpet merah didepan sekolah, tapi kalau aku memanggilmu, siang ataupun malam, apa kau siap datang kapan saja? Apa kau siap membuang semuanya dan mengekor seperti domba?" ucapnya dengan nada mengintimidasi

"Huh, jadi, bagaimana? Sanggup tidak?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik

"A-arigatou-gozimasu-" ucap si pria yang kemudian langsung ambruk ditempat

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pemuda tersebut langsung dibawa ke ruang UKS oleh siswa-siswa lainnya

Naruto menatap datar hal tersebut, dia kemudian berpamitan pada Shuu dan langsung pergi begitu saja

"Cih, membosankan, oi, Shuu, aku pergi dulu, ya!" ucap Naruto

"O-ouh!"gumam Shuu

Disaat semua orang sedang trediam gara-gara kejadian tadi, Naruto dengan santainya berjalan nyelonong melewati Kirisaki. Mereka berdua pun juga sempat salin bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Hoi, kau, berhenti!" ucap Kirisaki

Merasa dirinya yang dimaksud, Naruto pun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kirisaki dan menatapnya dengan pandangan datar

"Apa?" ucap Naruto

"Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanya Kirisaki

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau baru saja berjalan didepanmu" ucap Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali

"Kau, menyebal..."

"Hooaaamm, maaf nona, aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan denganmu, ada urusan lain yang lebih penting" ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Kirisaki

Naruto kemudian lanjut pergi, namun langkahnya terhinti saat Kirisaki memanggilnya sekali lagi

"Tunggu dulu" ucap Kirisaki

"Haah, apa lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil menghela nafas

"Katakan siapa namamu!?" ucap Kirisaki

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus mengataknnya?" ucap Naruto dengan datar

"Sudahlah, jawab saja" ucap Kirisaki

Naruto kemudian hanya mengehla nafas pendek

"Huft, sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain, perkenalkan dirimu dulu" ucap Naruto datar

Jujur, saja suasana diantara mereka saat ini.. sedikit tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, namun yang pasti semua orang yang menyaksikan hanya terdiam saja

"Namaku Kirisaki Chitoge"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian melangkah pergi

Sementara para murid yang menyaksikan hanya diam terpaku ditempatnya

 **SKIP TIME**

Sakura dan Kosaki kini telah memasuki kelas mereka yang kebanyakan diisi oleh perempuan, dan laki-lakinya hanya berjumlah sebelas orang

"Ohayou, minna" sapa mereka berdua

Sebagian besar murid dikelas mereka menjawab sapaan mereka dengan penuh semangat, Sakura dan Kosaki pun berjalan menuju kebangku mereka masing-masing yang kebetulan saling bersebelahan.

"Haah" Sakura menghela nafas panjang

Kosaki Onodera yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya, hanya menaikan sedikit salah satu alis matanya

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Kosaki

"Tidak kenapa-napa"ucap Sakura

Ucapan Sakura jelas tidak sesuai dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Dia terlihat sedang banyak pikiran, atau banyak masalah. Kosaki coba untuk menanyainya lagi, namun Sakura malah mengelak

"Jangan bohong"

"Aku tidak bohong"ucap Sakura mengelak

Kosaki hanya menghela nafas panjang dan juga pasrah dengan keadaan. Karena dia tahu kalau Sakura itu trekenal keras kepala. Akhirnya Kosaki pun memutuskan untuk mencoba mencari topik pembahasan yang lain.

"Oh, iya, Sakura"

"Apa?" gumamnya

"Kau, tahu tidak, tentang kabar yang mengatakan kalau kemarin sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru"

"Murid baru!?"

Sakura pun langsung berubah ekspresi wajahnya yang tadinya suram kini telah kembali normal. Tapi entah mengapa, kalau topik pembicaraan mereka ini membahas tentang Naruto, simurid baru yang kemarin dia temui di atap sekolah.

"Oh, yang itu! memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"Aku dengar banyak yang bilang kalau dia itu anak yang keren, tinggi dan juga atletis"

"Oh, begitu, ya, yah, mereka bilang kalau dia itu punya mata biru yang seindah batu safir, selain itu rambut jingga dan juga tiga tanda lahir dipipinya yang menambah kesan unik pada dirinya"ucap Sakura sambil snyam senyum sendiri

"Lalu kenapa kau senyam-senyum begitu?"

Sakura pun tersentak kaget, dia baru saja keluar dari dunia khayalannya yang membuatnya terasa seperti sedang terbang.

"Eh, t-tidak, tidak kenapa-napa" ucap Sakura dengan nada gugup

Setelah itu obrolan mereka berdua pun diiringi dengan canda dan juga tawa. Sampai-sampai tanpe mereka sadari bahwa guru yang mengejar telah sampai dikelas untuk mengajar.

Guru yang satu ini memeiliki keunikan tersendiri dibanding guru-guru lainnya. Yaitu, dia selalu mengenakan penutup wajah, entah apa alasannya. Tapi pernah sekali dia mengatakan alasanya " _Jika kalian melihat apa yang ada dibalik penutup wajahku, maka kalian akan melihat sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan"_ apa maksdunya?. Bukan Cuma para murid, tapi guru-guru yang lainnya pun juga diabuat penasaran olehnya. Namanya adalah Hatake Kakashi, si guru tukang terlambat yang mengajar mapel sejarah.

Bagaimana tidak dipanggil begitu, sifat telat waktunya itu yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Satu jam setelah bel masuk pelajarannya, dia baru akan masuk kekelas, dan alasannya terlambat juga selalu tidak logis, seperti _'Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan'_ atau _'Maaf tadi ada kucing hitam yang menghalangi jalanku jadi aku harus memutar untuk menghindari kesialan'_. Heran, mengapa guru berambut uban jabrik itu masih berada disekolah ini, dan kalau di pikir-pikir kenapa Kakashi sensei tidak pernah mendapat surat peringatan atau bahkan dipecat. Namun kali ini berbeda, Kakashi sensei datang tepat waktu. Para murid pun jadi keheranan, ada apakah dengan Kakashi sensei sampai dia bisa datang tepat waktu. Apa dia salah minum obat atau apa?

"Ohayou, minna" ucap Kakashi sensei

"Ohayou, sensei"ucap para murid dengan kompak dan juga serentak

"Hari ini, sebelum pelajaran kita mulai, ada yang harus kuberitahukan pada kalian semua bahwa meski kelas ini baru dibentuk selama dua bulan, kita akan kedatangan murid baru" ujar Kakashi sensei

Para murid dikelas 10-4, alias kelasnya Sakura pun mulai gaduh dan membicarakan siapa murid baru itu, bagi para siswa mereka tentu sangat berharap seorang Bishojou manis sedangkan bagi para siswi mereka berharap laki-laki tampan tentunya.

"Baiklah, silakan masuk" ucap Kakashi sensei

Namun selang beberapa detik kemudian masih belum ada respon, dan para murid pun mulai penasaran. Lalu Kakashi pun berdehem dan mengucapkan kalimatnya sekali lagi

"Ehem, kubilang kau boleh masuk sekarang" titah Kakashi sensei

"Oh!, h-ha'i"

Perlahan, murid pindahan yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi sensei pun masuk kekelas

Badannya tegap dan tingginya munkin sekitar 170 cm, tubuhnya lumayan atletis jika dilihat dari luar, kalau dari dalam? tidak tahu. rambutnya pirang dengan jambangnya yang dia biarkan memanjang, matanya pun berwarna biru seindah batu safir. Ditambah lagi, tiga tanda wisker di pipinya membawa kesan keunikan tersendiri.

Semua siswa dan siswi hanya termenung sambil memperhatikan simurid baru tersebut.

"Sekarang, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu kepada semuanya" ucap Kakashi sensei

"O-ouh!" gumamnya

Di bawah arahan Kakashi, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, kemudian meraih kapur tulis dengan tangannya dan kemudian menulis namanya dipapan tulis.

"Ore no Nawa Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal, minna-san" ucap Naruto dengan percaya diri sambil tersenyum cerah.

Dan entah siapa yang membiarkannya, yang jelas saat ini salah satu jendela kelas tersebut tengah dalam keadaan terbuka jendela, hingga membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus masuk kedalam kelas.

Disertai dengan beberapa kertas yang beterbangan, rambut kuning milik Naruto pun juga ikut bergerak sesuai arah angin.

Seisi kelas pun terjatuh dalam keheningan yang sempurna. Kini bisa terlihat pula rona merah tpis tercipta diwajah para gadis dikelas tersebut, tak terkecuali satupun termasuk Haruno Sakura dan Onodera Kosaki.

Melihat suarana kelas yang jatuh dalam keheningan, Kakashi kemudian berdehem dan membuyarkan lamunan para murid.

"Ehem, nah sekarang, maukah kau duduk dibangku yang ada disana agar aku bisa segera mulai mengajar" ucap Kakashi sensei sambil menunjuk kearah satu bangku di sebelah bangku Sakura.

"Ha'i"

Naruto kemudian segera berjalan menuju kebangku yang ditunjuk oleh Kakashi sensei, dan kemudian pelajaran pun dimulai.

 **SKIP TIME**

Saat ini jam telah menunjukan bahwa sekarang adalah waktunya jam istirahat. Jelas semua murid pergi keluar untuk istirahat, beberapa ada yang pergi kekantin untuk membeli makanan, yang lainnya tetap dikelas dan makan bento mereka bersama-sama.

Naruto saat ini sedang mengeluarkan bento miliknya dari dalam tas. Dan selain itu, ada beberapa murid perempuan yang mengajaknya untuk makan bento bersama-sama, namun Naruto menolaknya. Karena dia tidak terbiasa makan bersama perempuan, Naruto memutuskan untuk makan bento bersama para murid laki-laki dikelasnya.

"Ano... boleh aku ikut makan bento bersama kalian?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit gugup

"Oh, boleh saja" ucap salah satu dari mereka

Naruto kemudian mengambil satu tempat duduk dan ikut makan bento bersama dengan para murid laki-laki dikelasnya tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka semua termasuk Naruto telah menghabiskan bento mereka masing-masing,. Dan kemudian setelahnya, mereka pun mulai mengobrol dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, iya karena sekarang dia ini adalah teman satu kelas kita, maka sebaiknya kita memperkenalkan dirikita masing-masing" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berambut nanas

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru, panggil saja Shikamaru" ucapnya Lagi

"Namaku Akimichi Choji" ucap yang gendut berambut coklat

"Namaku Rock lee, panggil saja aku Lee" ucap yang berambut mangkok

"Kalau aku Namikaze Menma, panggil aku Menma" ucap yang berambut hitam jabrik seperti Naruto

"Aku Obito, Uchiha Obito" ucap yang disebelah kiri Menma

"Namaku, Inuzuka Kiba" ucap yang punya garis merah dipipinya

"Namaku Aburame Shino, salam kenal" ucap yang berkacamata hitam

"Kalau aku Sai" ucap yang berkulit putih

"Aku Ichijou Raku" ucap yang berambut biru

"Aku Yamada, Ryuu Yamada" ucap yang terlihat seperti brandalan

"Kalau aku Kentaro Tsubaki, salam kenal" ucap yang berambut jabrik hijau

Naruto pun tersenyum dan memebalas ucapan mereka semua

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal semuanya" ucap Naruto

Sementara itu Menma mengintip sedikit isi bekal dari Kiba yang telah habis, namun hanya menyisakan sebuah sayurannya saja.

"Oi, Kiba, kenapa kau tidak memakan sayuranmu?" tanya Menma

"Berisik, aku makan atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu" beo Kiba

Menma menaikan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya Menma tahu alasan mengapa Kiba tidak memakan sayurnya

"Aaa, aku tahu, kau pasti benci sayurankan?" ucap Menma

Sementara Kiba hanya diam dan memalingkan sedikit wajahnya

"Aaa, ternyata benar kalau kau benci sayurankan" ucap Menma lagi

Menma kemudian mengambil sayuran yang tersisa di bento milik Kiba dan berusaha memasukan kemulut Kiba

"O-oi, Menma! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Kiba

"Ayo buka mulutmu! Kerekta datang" ucap Menma

"Hentikan... Menma, hentikan..." ucap Kiba

"Kalian berdua, hentikan, jangan terlihat seperti anak kecil" ucap Shikamaru "Kiba, kenapa kau tidak mau makan sayur? Itu kan bagus untuk kesehatan?" ucap Shikamaru

"Itu benar, Kiba-kun, hanya dengan makan sayurlah, tubuh kita bisa sehat, dan jika tubuh kita sehat, kita bisa menjalani-hari-hari dengan penuh semangat muda yang membara" ucap Lee dengan penuh semangat

Mereka semua pun hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Lee yang semangatnya terlalau over itu, termasuk Naruto

"Seperti apapun semangatmu itu, kau tidak akan bisa membuat salah satu '10 Princess of Konoha Hight School' jatuh hati padamu" ucap Yamada

Naruto kemudian menaikan satu alisnya saat Yamada menyebut '10 Princess of Konoha Hight School'

"Ano... '10 Princess of Konoha Hight School' itu apa?" tanya Naruto

"Oi, oi, kau sekolah disini tapi tidak tahu tentang '10 Princess of KHS'" ucap Tsubaki

"Maa... karena dia masih murid baru disini, jadi kurasa wajar, kan, kalau dia belum tahu tentang mereka" ucap Sai

Semua kemudian hanya terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan Sai. Shikamaru kemudian menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menjelaskan tentang para putri SMA Konoha tersebut pada Naruto.

"Naruto, biar kuberitahu kau tentang mereka, '10 Princess of KHS' itu adalah para gadis cantik yang menjadi bintang di SMA kita ini, masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing" ucap Shikamaru

"Oh, begitu, ya" gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"Tapi bukan Cuma itu" ucap Sai

"Eh!?" pekik Naruto

"Bukan hanya cantik, mereka itu juga sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan hatinya"

"Memangnya kalian sudah pernah mencoba untuk melamar salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Naruto

"Sudah" jawab mereka semua secara bersamaan dan serempak

"Dan kau tahu? salah dua dari mereka satu kelas dengan kita" ucap Raku

Naruto pun menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Eh! Siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Onodera Kosaki dan Haruno Sakura" ucap mereka semua secara bersamaan dan serempak

Naruto pun diam membatu, saat dia mendengar nama Haruno Sakura. ' _H-Haruno Sakura... berarti yang gadis kutemui kemarin...'_

 **BERSAMBUNG...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Karakter: Uzumaki Naruto, Rias G, Akeno H, H Sakura, Asia A, H Hinata, Irina S, Yuuki Asuna, Kirisaki Chitoge, dll**

 **Genre: Romance, Harem, Friendship, Drama, Slice of Life, School life, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Peringatan : Karakter SAO &Nisekoi bertebaran dimanapun, ooc, tidak suka tidak usah di baca **

**Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainnya atau kekurangan lain, karena yang namanya manusia tidak lepas dari kesalahan**

 **Naruto and The 10 Princess of Konoha Hight School**

 **Chapter 3: Kehidupan Bersekolah**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang cerah tanpa sedikitpun awan yang terlihat di langit yang luas. Di sebuah sekolah SMA yang terkenal di Tokyo, terlihat para murid dari SMA tersebut berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Karena jam saat ini telah menunjukan bahwa sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat.

Disalah satu kelas, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik yang merupakan seorang murid baru dikelas tersebut tengah dikerumuni oleh beberapa siswi. Dan kelihatannya dia sedang kewalahan menghadapi para siswi yang kini sedang mengerumuni dirinya tersebut. Pemuda tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Baru dua minggu dia bersekolah disini dan dia sudah jadi terkenal dikalangan para gadis.

Dan karena sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menghadapi mereka, Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari kelas. Dan beberapa dari para siswi tersebut kelihatannya terliaht sedikit kecewa karena Naruto malah pergi. Disisi lain Naruto menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya dia bisa lepas dari para gadis tersebut.

"Haah, akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari mereka" gumam Naruto

Siapa yang menyangka kalau menjadi terkenal di kalangan para gadis ternyata tidak seindah yang mereka katakan. Buktinya, Naruto sendiri malah jenuh menghadapi para gadis SMA tersebut. Dan akhirnya malah memilih untuk menghindari mereka.

Dilorong sekolah, Naruto terus berjalan dengan tatapan datar dan tanpa dia sadari beberapa orang tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

DRAP... DRAP... DRAP... DRAP

Dan saat hendak berbelok kearah kanan, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara deru langah kaki yang begitu cepat dari arah yang berlawanan.

"MINGGIR!" teriak seseorang

Namun karena Naruto tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah membawa beberapa buku sambil berlari menuju kearahnya, dia tidak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya-

GUBRAK!

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya bertabrakan dan kemudian jatuh kelantai.

Buku yang dia bawa pun juga ikut berserakan dimana-mana

Beberapa orang saksi mata membulatkan matanya saat melihat kejadian,

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto yang terbaring dilantai pun memutuskan untuk membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dan sekalian juga untuk memeriksa keadaan.

"Eh!" pekik Naruto

Naruto terkejut ketika dirinya melihat seorang gadis bekacama dengan rambut berwarna coklat muda yang diikat twintail dengan iris matanya yang berwarna violet berada diatas tubuhnya dengan posisi. Gadis itu juga terkejut ketika dia menyadari bahwa dirinya kini sedang menimpa badan seseorang.

Dan saat itulah Naruto dan gadis tersebut saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Namun bukannya malah menyingkir, gadis tersebut malah terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan dengan intens wajah Naruto. Naruto sendiri malah dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan gadis tersebut ' _Kenapa dia memperhatikanku sampai seperti itu'_ selain itu, dirinya pun tahu, akan berbahaya kalau lebih banyak orang yang melihat mereka dengan posisi mereka saat ini sehingga Naruto pun memintanya untuk segera menyingkir.

"Ano... bisakah kau menyingkir dariku?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sesopan-sopannya agar tidak melukai perasaan gadis tersebut

"-!"

Dan ucapan dari Naruto tersebut sukses membuyarkan lamuannya dari si gadis yang tengah menimpa badannya saat ini dan membuat gadis tersebut menjadi sedikit gelagapan. Dia pun segera bangun dan menyingkir dari atas badannya Naruto, diikuti oleh Naruto yang juga bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"M-maaf" ucap gadis tersebut dengan nada gugup

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto "Kau sendiri baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Naruto

"I-iya" jawab gadis tersebut dengan nada gugup

Naruto kemudian membantu gadis tersebut untuk membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan gara-gara tabrakan tadi.

"Arigatou" ucapnya

"Sama-sama" ucap Naruto

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto memperhatikan gadis tersebut dari bawah hingga atas.

"Ano... ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada gugup

"Eh! Etto... bisakah kau memberitahuku ruang perpustakaan ada dimana?" tanya Naruto

"Eh! Kau tidak tahu dimana ruang perpustakaan!" ucap gadis tersebut

"Apa kau ini murid baru?" tanya gadis tersebut

"Ya, begitulah" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut saja denganku, kebetulan aku juga mau keperpustakaan" ucap gadis tersebut

"Begitu, ya" ucap Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto dan gadis tersebut pun pergi keperpustakaan.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka berdua sempat berbincang-bincang soal beberapa hal.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Kalau kau?"

"Eh!... Irina.! Shido Irina"

"Begitu, ya! Salam kenal, Irina-san" ucap Naruto

"Ehm!" gumam Irina

Sambil terus berjalan, Irina terus saja memperhatikan Naruto sejak tadi. Sedangkan Naruto merasa kurang nyaman karena dirinya terus saja menjadi pusat perhatian para murid sejak dirinya pindah kesekolah ini seminggu yang lalu. ' _Apa-apaan ini. Bahkan gadis yang baru kutemui juga melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu'_ batin Naruto

"Ano... Irina-san, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto

Ucapan Naruto membuat Irina sedikit gelagapan.

"Eh! Eee... t-tidak kenapa-napa" ucapnya dengan nada tergagap

"Jangan bohong" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit curiga

"Benar, kok" ucap Irina

"Ayolah, jujur saja" ucap Naruto

"Benar, tidak ada apa-apa"

Ucapan Irina barusan malah membuat Naruto jadi sedikit kecewa.

"Irina-san, aku ini tidak suka dengan orang yang suka berbohong, apa lagi berbohong pada dirinya sendiri"

"Eh!" pekik Irina

"..."

Ucapan Naruto tersebut sontak membuat Irina, gadis yang baru dia kenal tersebut diam dalam keheningan.

"Selain itu, kenapa semua orang selalu memperhatikanku sejak pertama aku sekolah disini, hal ini membuatku kurang nyaman" ucap Naruto

"Itu mungkin karena kau mirip dengan salah satu orang paling terkenal disekolah ini" ucap Irina

"Eh! Orang terkenal?" gumam Naruto

Irina hanya mengangguk kecil, Naruto sendiri malah dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Irina yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya mirip dengan salah satu orang terkenal disekolah ini. Apa maksdunya itu?

"Memangnya siapa yang diaksud orang terkenal itu?" tanya Naruto

"Namanya, Namikaze Naruko" ucap Irina

"Namikaze... Naruko?"

"Apa... kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Irina

"Tidak" ucap Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Eeeh! Jadi kalian bukan saudaranya!?"

"Aku ini anak tunggal, aku tidak punya saudara yang memliliki nama yang sama denganku" ucap Naruto

"B-begitu, ya" ucap Irina

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa bilang kalau aku dan siswi yang bernama Naruko itu adalah saudara?"

"Soalnya, kalian benar-benar sangat mirip, bukan Cuma namanya saja, tapi Naruko-san juga punya rambut kuning yang panjang, mata berwarna biru, dan juga tiga garis dipipinya sama sepertimu, hanya saja dia itu perempuan!" jelas Irina

"Hmm, begitu" gumam Naruto

"Dia itu gadis yang cantik, dan juga baik hati, tapi dia seperti punya masalah yang tidak bisa dia selesaikan"

"Masalah? Memangnya dia punya masalah seperti apa?" tanya Naruto

"Entahlah, akupun tidak tahu" ucap Irina

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia itu sedang ada masalah?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Tahun lalu, gara-gara tidak lulus ujian, dia jadi tidak bisa naik kelas, itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau dia sedang punya masalah, kan!" ucap Irina

"Apa dia punya masalah dalam belajar, ya? atau dia punya masalah lain yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan?" ucap Naruto

"Entahlah, mungkin saja begitu!" ucap Irina "Sudahlah, lagi pula tidak baik juga membicarakan orang lain dibelakang mereka, kan!?" ucap Irina

"Yah, benar juga!" ucap Naruto

 **SKIP TIME**

KRIET

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, beberapa orang di ruang perpustakaan tersebut terlihat tidak terlalu memperdulikan siapa yang datang.

Mereka semua sedang sibuk membaca buku, ada yang membaca buku ensiklopedia binatang, ada yang membaca buku sejarah, ada yang sedang membaca buku supertebal (entah buku apa itu), dan ada juga yang sudah membaca banyak sekali buku hingga menumpuk.

Naruto dan Irina yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut, berjalan menuju kesalah satu meja. Nampaknya itu adalah meja pengawas ruang perpustakaan ini. Di meja tersebut terlihat seorang wanita berusia sekitar 25 tahun sedang duduk sambil mengawasi seluruh ruangan.

"Ano... Kurenai-sensei! Aku ingin mengembalikan buku-buku yang aku pinjam sebelumnya!" ucap Irina

"Hmm...!" gumam wanita tersebut tidak jelas,

' _Kurenai? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu_

Naruto dan Irina meletakan buku-buku yang mereka bawa di meja si pengawas tersebut.

Pengawas yang memiliki rambut bergelombang dan mata berwarna merah delima itu menatap datar kearah Naruto dan Irina. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyuman kecil tercipta wajahnya itu

"Hee... Irina-chan, pacarmu lumayan juga!?" ucapnya

"B-bukan begitu, dia ini hanya membantuku membawakan buku-buku ini saja!" ucap Irina dengan anda gelagapan

"Benarkah?"

"Itu benar! Sungguh!" ucap Irina

Kurenai-sensei pun menstempel buku-buku tersebut satu persatu

"Ano... aku juga ingin mengembalikan buku ini" ucap Naruto sambil menuujukan sebuah buku tentang tata cara beramain shogi.

"Hmm! Buku ini..." ucap Kurenai-sensei

"Naruto, aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga meminjam buku perpustakaan!?" ucap Irina

"Sebenarnya, salah satu teman kelasku memintaku untuk mengembalikan buku yang dia pinjam keperpustakaan" ucap Naruto

"Shikamaru..." gumam Kurenai-sensei menyebutkan nama salah satu teman sekelasnya Naruto

Dia terkejut ketika Kurenai-sensei menyebutkan nama teman yang memintanya untuk mengembalikan buku keperpustakaan.

"Eh! Jadi anda kenal dengan Shikamaru!?" ucap Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya

"Bukan cuma kenal, Shikamaru itu adalah anak dari sensei-ku saat aku masih muda dulu" ucap Kurenai-sensei

"Hee, begitu, ya!?" ucap Naruto

"Aku baru tahu kalau sensei ternyata mengenal Shikamaru!" ucap Irina

"Eh! Irina-san, kau juga kenal dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja, bahkan seluruh sekolah pun juga mengenalnya" ucap Irina membuat Naruto sweatdrop ditempat

' _Seluruh sekolah! Memangnya seterkenal apa anak itu?'_ batin Naruto

"Shikamaru itu terkenal dengan sifatnya yang super malas, hampir disetiap jam pelajaran, yang dia lakukan hanya main-main saja" Irina

"Heh?" pekkik Naruto

"Tapi, dibalik sifat malasnya itu, dia memiliki IQ lebih dari dua ratus, dengan kata lain dia itu bisa dibilang jenius" ucap Irina

"Eh! Du-dua ratus!?" pekkik Naruto dengan volume suara yang rendah

"Tapi, dengan tingkat kecerdasan yang setinggi itu, bukankah seharusnya dia bisa loncat kelas?" ucap Naruto

"Memang benar, dengan kejeniusannya itu dia seharusnya sudah bisa lulus dari sekolah ini, tapi... yah, kau tahu sendiri..." ucap Kurenai-sensei

"Pintar tapi malas, begitukah?" tanya Naruto

Kurenai-sensei hanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan ucapan Naruto

"Pihak sekolah sudah berusaha keras untuk membantu anak itu menemukan motivasinya sendiri, namun semua usaha yang berakhir sia-sia" ucap Kurenai-sensei

Naruto kembali dibuat sweatdrop oleh ucapan dari Kurenai-sensei

"Haah, Anak itu benar-benar mewarisi sifat ayahnya" ucap Kurenai-sensei sambil memijit alisnya itu

Tanpa mereka sadari, para murid di ruang perpustakaan tersebut telah meninggalkan ruangan perpustakaan dan kembali kekelas mereka masing-masing karena sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan segara di mulai lagi

"Are... kemana anak-anak yang lain?" tanya Irina

Kurenai sendiri melirik kearah jam tangan yang dia bawa

"Saranku, sebaiknya kalian sebaiknya kembali kekelas kalian masing-masing, karena jampelajaran sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai" ucap Kurenai-sensei

"Eh! Begitu, ya! kelau begitu kami permisi dulu Kurenai-sensei"

Mereka berdua kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan tersebut dan segera kembali kekelas mereka msaing-masing

 **SKIP TIME**

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan menuju kekelasanya. Meski jam sudah menunjukan bahwa saat ini adalah waktunya jam pelajaran dimulai, namun Naruto terlihat santai-santai saja.

' _Sekarang ini adalah waktu jam pelajarannya Kakashi-sensei, dan kudengar dia itu seringkali datang terlambat saat jam pelajaran, lebih baik aku santai-santai saja'_ pikir Naruto

Yah, memang tidak salah, apa yang dia katakan itu ada benarnya. Kakashi-sensei itu orangnya selalau saja datang terlambat, apalagi terlatnya itu tidak tanggung-tanggung. Bayangkan saja, guru macam apa yang datangnya terlambat satu jam setelah jam pelajarannya dimulai.

Yang itu sih, bukan apa-apa. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah para gadis dikelasnya,

"!"

Kalau dia masuk sekarang, tidak menuntut kemungkinan kalau dia akan kembali diwawancarai oleh para siswi tersebut.

' _Shimatta, aku lupa soal para siswi itu'_ batin Naruto

Kini Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain, dia hanya bisa berdiri di luar kelas sampai Kakashi-sensei datang dan itu akan membutuhkan kesabaran yang ekstra.

"Haah, kalau begini aku harus menunnggu sampai Kakashi-sensei datang" gumam Naruto sambil menggerutu

Dia pun menolehkan pandangannya keatas sambil menunjukan wajah yang memelas.

' _Kakashi-sensei, cepatlah datang!_ ' batin Naruto

"Are? Naruto?" ucap seseorang

Seseorang memanggil dirinya.

Awalnya Naruto mengira bahwa orang yang memanggil namanya itu adalah Kakashi-sensei, namun ternyata bukan. Orang tersebut adalah seorang siswa, sama seperti dirinya. Dan dia adalah teman satu kelas Naruto. Rambutnya berwarna coklat, ada bulatan merah dipipinya yang berbentuk seperti kue ikan naruto yang selalu ada pada ramen, juga memiliki tubuh yang tabun.

"Choji!?" ucap Naruto menyebut namanya

"Naruto, apa yang sedang kau lakukan diluar sini?" tanya Choji

"Etto... aku..." ucap Naruto

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam kelas?" tanya Choji

"Itulah masalahnya, kau tahu sendiri kan sikap para gadis dikelas ini padaku sejak aku pertama kali masuk kekelas ini" ucap Naruto

"Iya!" ucap Choji

"Mereka itu selalu saja mengelilingiku, menanyaiku tentang ini-itu, pada awalnya sih aku tidak keberatan, tapi lama- kelamaan hal ini mulai menggangguku, ditambah lagi, jumlah siswi yang mewawancaraiku malah semakin banyak perharinya, aku tahu kalau aku ini keren, tapi bukankah ini berlebihan!?" ucap Naruto

"Begitu, ya!" ucap Choji sambil mengangguk pelan tanda memahami masalah Naruto

"Jadi Choji, apa kau bisa memberiku saran? Setidaknya agar mereka tidak terlalu menyukaiku" ucap Naruto

"Oh, maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan saran padamu" ucap Choji dengan nada datar

Naruto langsung jawdrop mendengar ucapan Choji barusan.

"Kalau tahu begini, kenapa juga aku menceritakan masalahku padamu" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengeluh

""Yah, tidak apa-apa, kan? Walau aku tidak bisa memberi jalan keluarnya, setidaknya kau sudah mengungkapkan masalahmu dan tidak menanggung beban seorang diri" ucap Choji

"Eh? Emm... yah, kau benar juga sih" ucap Naruto "Jadi, apa kau tahu, siapa orang yang bisa kumintai tolong?" tanya Naruto

"Emm... cobalah untuk bertanya pada Menma, dia mungkin bisa membantumu" ujar Choji

"Begitu, terima kasih atas informasinya, Choji" ucap Naruto

"Sama-sama"

Kemudian setelah itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan diluar sini?" tanya seseorang

Naruto dan Choji tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang pria berambut silver entah dari mana asalnya.

"Eh! Kakashi-sensei!" pekik Choji dan Naruto secara bersamaan

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanya Naruto

"Aku baru saja sampai" ucap Kakashi-sensei

"Eh! Aku tidak menyadarinya" ucap Naruto

"Aku juga!" ucap Choji

"Itu tidak penting, ngomong-ngomong, kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi" ucap Kakashi-sensei

"Ehk! Tidak... kami tidak melakukan apapun" ucap Naruto

"Iya, benar" ucap Choji

"Hoo... apa kalian berniat menyelinap keluar selagi aku tidak ada?" tanya Kakashi-sensei dengan ada curiga

"B-bukan begitu, kami hanya..." ucap Choji

"Maa, berhubung aku ini sudah banyak urusan, kalian aku maafkan" ucap Kakashi-sensei

' _Yokatta, kukira dia akan marah'_ batin Naurto

"Sekarang cepat masuk kelas, kalian berdua sudah cukup banyak menunda jam pelajaranku" ucap Kakashi-sensei

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau sendiri yang menunda jam pelajaran dengan datang terlambat" ucap Naruto

"Cepat masuk!" ucap Kakashi-sensei dengan nada mengintimidasi

Meski hanya berkata-kata sambil memberikan tatapan datar, Naruto dan Choji tetap bisa merasakan aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan sensei mereka tersebut. Wajah Naruto dan Choji jadi sedikit memucat. Mereka hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mengikuti ucapan Kakashi-sensei

"Ha'i" ucap Naruto dan Choji dengan nada ngeri

Mereka pun masuk kekelas, dan pelajaran pun akhirnya dimulai.

 **DISISI LAIN**

Disalah satu lorong sekolah, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut kuning pucat memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah sambil membawa secangkir kopi. Dalam ruangan tersebut, terpampang foto wajah dari para kepala sekolah yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dari meja kepala sekolah yang ada pada ruangan tersebut, terlihat seorang kakek-kakek yang memiliki wajah yang persis seperti salah satu wajah yang ada difoto-foto itu, hanya saja terlihat lebih tua.

Kepala sekolah tersebut tengah mengurusi beberapa berkas-berkas penting. Sebelum dia menyadari kehadiran dari Tsunade.

"Ara... Tsunade ya!? apa kau kesini untuk mengantarkan minumanku?" tanyanya

"Ha'i" ucap Tsunade

"Kalau begitu taruh saja disitu" ucap kepala sekolah

Tsunade kemudian meletakan cangkir kopi yang dia bawa itu dimeja sang kepala sekolah.

"Terima kasih" ucap kepala sekolah

Tsunade membalas ucapan kepala sekolah dengan membungkukan badannya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu" ucap Tsunade

Saat hendak berbalik meninggalkan ruangan, kepala sekolah menghentikan langkah Tsunade tersebut.

"Tunggu, Tsunade!" ucap Kepala sekolah

Tsunade kemudian langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Hiruzen-sensei" ucap Tsunade menyebut kepala sekolah dengan sebutan Hiruzen-sensei

"Hm? Hiruzen-sensei?" gumam kepala sekolah

"Eh, maksudku kepala sekolah!" ucap Tsunade sekali lagi membenarkan ucapannya

"Hiruzen-sensei, ya! sudah lama sekali kau tidak memanggilku begitu, Tsunade" ucap kepala sekolah

"Maaf, kepala sekolah, jika anda tidak ada keperluan lagi dengan saya, saya harus kembali keruangan saya, karena saya masih banyak pekerjaan" ucap Tsunade

"Oh, iya, sebetulnya ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ucap kepala sekolah

"Soal apa?" tanya Tsunade

"Soal anak itu"

"Anak itu? apakah maksud anda Uzumaki Naruto, anak baru di kelas satu C" ucap Tsunade

"Ya"

"Memangnya, ada apa dengan anak itu?" ucap Tsunade

"Apakah dia sehat-sehat saja?" tanya kepala sekolah

"Eh! Emm.. Ha'i , sepertinya dia sehat-sehat saja" ucap Tsunade

"Hmm, sokka" gumam kepala sekolah

"Maaf kalau saya lancang, namun memangnya ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Tsunade

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau aku akan melihat anak itu lagi setelah sekian lama" ucap

"..."

"Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau orang tua anak itu meninggal saat dia masih sangat kecil, terlebih lagi mereka meninggal dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Setelah kejadian dimasa lalu, aku hanya sedikit khawatir kalau anak itu akan menghadapi banyak masalah nantinya. Apa lagi setelah bencana kebakaran besar tujuh tahun lalu yang membuatnya kehilangan orang tua dan semua orang yang dia sayangi, yang sudah pasti meninggalkan luka yang begitu dalam di hatinya" ucap kepala sekolah

"Hiruzen-sensei, kalau boleh aku bertanya, apakah anda pernah bertemu dengan anak itu?" tanya Tsunade

"Dulu saat aku masih tinggal dikonoha, anak itu sering berkunjung kerumahku bersama dengan Minato dan Kushina. Dia adalah anak yang periang dan juga ceria. Dia bilang kalau dia punya banyak sekali teman dan selalu melalui hari-harinya denga bersama teman-temannya" Jelas kepala sekolah

Sementara itu, Tsunade hanya diam sambil mendengarkan perkataan dari gurunya tersebut.

"Namun hampir semua yang dia katakan hanya kebohongan belaka" ucap kepala sekolah

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Tsunade

"Naruto tidak pernah bermain bersama dengan teman-temannya, malah sebaliknya. Dia justru menjadi korban pembulian teman-temannya. Ini merupakan satu kenyataan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang tuanya, dan juga aku" ucap kepala sekolah

"Eh!" pekik Tsunade

"Naruto memang kelihatannya tegar namun sebenarnya dia menderita, penderitaannya semakin bertambah berat setelah peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa orang tuanya tujuh tahun lalu. Semenjak saat itu, dia tidak punya siapapun lagi. Bahkan perilaku beberapa orang pun menjadi semakin dingin terhadapnya" ucap Hiruzen membuat Tsunade terdiam

"Tapi, dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh karena penderitaannya, dia malah berusaha sekuat tenaga agar orang lain mau mengakuinya, dan jika sudah mendapatkan sebuah ikatan dengan seseorang, dia siap mempertaruhkan segalanya demi bisa melindungi ikatan yang dia jalin dengan orang lain" ucap Hiruzen

Tsunade masih saja terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan dari kepala sekolah.

"Huft, maaf aku sudah banyak menyita waktumu, Tsunade" ucap Hiruzen

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" ucap Tsunade

Tsunade pun berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah

 **BACK TO NARUTO**

DING... DONG... DING... DONG

Suara bel yang menandakan akhir dari seluruh jam pelajaran pun akhirnya berbunyi, dengan begini akhirnya seluruh murid bisa pulang kerumahnya masing-masing

"Yosh, akhirnya jam pelajaran telah selesai, dengan begini daku bisa pulang dan segera tidur!" ucap Shikamaru sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya

"Huft, dasar pemalas!" ucap Kiba

Tanpa banyak komplain, Shikamaru langsung pergi begitu saja. Kiba jadi sedikit kesal karena Shikamaru sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya.

"Oi Shikamaru, kau dengar tidak, sih!" ucap Kiba dengan anda sedikit kesal

"Sudahlah Kiba, jangan berteriak-teriak seperti anjing begitu!" ucap Yamada

"Apa katamu?" beo Kiba

"Memang kenapa? Ngajak berantem, hah!" ucap Yamada dengan nada sedikit emosi

"Siapa takut!" ucap Kiba

Mereka berdua saling memandang dengan tatapan tajam, kini terlihat perempatan urat nadi di pelipis mereka berdua. Sai pun akhirnya datang dan melerai mereka berdua

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar, kalian berdua jadi seperti anak kecil saja" ucap Sai

Sementara itu, Kiba dan Yamada malah memalingkan wajah mereka berdua.

Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan teman-teman barunya itu. Kentaro malah sedang asyik menggali emas dengan jari telunjuknya.

Disisi lain, Menma melihat Lee sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas sambil mengeluarkan semangat yang berapi-api. Karena Menma penasaran, dia pun bertanya tentang apa yang sedang ditulis Lee.

"Lee, apa yang sedang kau tulis?" tanya Menma

"Oh, Menma! Aku senag kau bertanya, lithatlah ini, menu spesialku" ucap Lee

Menu spesial ? apakah Lee sedang menulis menu makanan, Tapi untuk apa. Menma pun melihat apa yang ditulis oleh temannya itu, Naruto dan yang lain pun penasaran. Jadi yang lain ikut-ikutan melihatnya.

mereka langsung sweatdrop saat melihat tulisan tersebut

bagaimana tidak, menu spesial yang diamaksud oleh Lee itu ternyata bukan menu spesial untuk makan malamnya nanti, namun ternyata daftar menu latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan kemampuan beladirinya.

"Bagaimana? Itu adalah daftar menu latihan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan fisikku" ucap Lee

"DASAR BODOH, AKU KIRA KAU MENYIAPKAN MENU SPESIAL UNTUK MAKAN MALAM!" teriak Raku

"Eh! Me-memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Lee

"Ano... Lee-san, boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?" ucap Naruto

"Eh! Tentu saja!" ucap Lee

"Apa kau ikut klub ekskul beladiri Kendo?" tanya Naruto

"I-iya, tapi aku kurang mahir menggunakan pedang" ucap Lee

"Memangnya kenapa kau tanya?" tanya Obito

"Apa jangan-jangan kau ingin ikut klub Kendo?" tanya Kentaro pada Naruto

"Ehehe, yah, begitulah" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan juga sambil cengengesan.

Sementara itu yang lainnya hanya tersenyum kecil, mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kau beruntung" ucap Menma

"Eh! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

Yo... Minna, salam sejahtera, lama tidak bertemu ya. Maaf karena Up-nya lama, maklum lagi banyak urusan di dunia nyata. Terus gimana kabar para reader-san? Semoga sehat ya.

Nah, di chap ini, Naruto ketemu lagi tuh, sama karakter wanita yang baru, yaitu Irina Shido. Dia ini salah satu karakter kesukaan saya di Anime DXD. Disini dia berperan sebagai murid biasa, namun punya masalah di masa lalunya. Dan nantinya Naruto-lah yang akan menolongnya. Tapi saya gk tahu mau dimasukin ke pair harem-nya Naruto atau enggak, kalo menurut para reader-san bagaimana?

Oh, hampir lupa, saya mutusin untuk membuat fic baru lagi di fandom Naruto dan DXD, judulnya adalah NARUTO, dan sama kayak fic yang ini, saya bakalan menggunakan karakter dari Anime Nisekoi, SAO, Date a Live, dan Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo. Kalo para reader tertarik silahkan baca, kalo enggak ya gk usah. Terus kalo ada yang menunggu kelanjutan dari fic KIZUNA, mohon maaf, saya belum bisa melanjutkannya karena belum dapat ide cerita. Kalo para reader-san berkenan, saya minta sarannya dong! hehe.

Oke dah, gitu aja. Semoga kalian sehat selalu dan sampai jumpa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Karakter: Uzumaki Naruto, Rias G, Akeno H, H Sakura, Asia A, H Hinata, Irina S, Yuuki Asuna, Kirisaki Chitoge, dll**

 **Genre: Romance, Harem, Friendship, Drama, Slice of Life, School life, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Peringatan : Karakter SAO &Nisekoi bertebaran dimanapun, ooc, tidak suka tidak usah di baca **

**Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainnya atau kekurangan lain, karena yang namanya manusia tidak lepas dari kesalahan**

 **Naruto and The 10 Princess of Konoha Hight School**

 **Chapter 4: Masuk Klub kendo**

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berdiri didepan pintu masuk klub kendo. Tidak sepeerti biasanya, Naruto kali ini trelihat sedikit lebih bersemangat. Yah tentu saja, hal itu dikarenakan Naruto sudah lama ingin ikut klub ini. Dengan membulatkan tekadnya, Naruto kemudian perlahan membuka pintu masuk klub tersebut.

"Huft" hela Naruto

Dia kemudian membuka pintu tersebut

"Permisi!"

Sesaat seluruh ruangan menjadi hening, hal itu dikarenakan seluruh perhatian orang yang ada diruangan tersebut tertuju pada Naruto. Bahkan seorang sensei klub tersebut yang kebetulan sedang berada diruangan itu pun juga ikut memperhatikan Naruto.

"Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap sensei tersebut ke Naruto

"Ano... apa benar ini ruang klub kendo?" tanya Naruto

"Iya, benar!" ucap sensei tersebut "Ada perlu apa kau datang keruang klub ini?" lanjutnya

"Se-sebenarnya ..."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, salah satu murid diruang tersebut memanggil dirinya

"Naruto!"

Merasa salah satu dari mereka ada yang memanggil dirinya, Naruto pun berusaha mencari sosok tersebut. Hingga akhirnya pandangan matanya tertuju pada seorang murid berambut mangkok yang duduk disebelah kiri sensei tersebut, dan disisi kanan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik sama seperti Naruto, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna hitam, jambangnya lebih panjang, dan juga dia tidak memiliki tiga kumis di pipinya.

Yap. Mereka berdua adalah Lee dan Menma, teman sekelasnya Naruto

"Lee! Kau mengenal pemuda itu?" tanya sang sensei ke Lee

"Ha'i sensei, dia adalah teman satu kelasku dan Menma, kedatangannya kesini karena dia ingin bergabung dengan klub kendo"

"Oh, begitu"

Sensei, tersebut tersenyum kecil dan kemudian menolehkan kembali pandangannya ke Naruto

"Jadi kau ingin bergabung dengan klub ini?"

"Ha'i sensei!"

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Gekko Hayate, dan sebelum kau diterima diklub ini, aku ingin mengujimu lebih dulu" ucap sensei tersebut yang kini diketahui bernama Hayate.

"Menguji?" Naruto kurang mengerti

"Itu seperti semacam ujian masuk ke klub ini,jika kau berhasil lulus maka kau akan aku terima sebagai muridku, kau mengerti?"

"Oh, begitu ya!" ucap Naruto "Aku mengerti sekarang" lanjutnya

Hayate-sensei tersenyum kecil, dia kemudian menyuruh salah satu muridnya untuk maju kedepan.

"Asuna!" panggil Hayate-sensei

Dan seorang gadis berambut coklat muda yang ada disana pun maju kedepan mengiyakan perintah sensei-nya. Naruto sedikit terdiam saat melihat sosok gadis tersebut yang sepertinya pernah dia lihat disuatu tempat.

' _Dia...'_

Naruto merasa seperti melihat gadis tersbut disuatu tempat, hanya saja dia lupa dimana tempatnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Eh! Ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya "Etto, sensei, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Hm? Sudah jelas bukan? Kau akan berduel dengnya"

"Eh!" pekik Naruto terkejut "J-jadi ujian masuknya adalah ini?" lanjutnya

"ya, hal ini berlaku untuk semua murid yang hendak ikut klub ini," jelas Hayate-sensei "Dalam keadaan normal, akulah yang akan mengujimu secara langsung, tapi ... kau lihat sendiri, kan? ... kedua tanganku ini sedang sakit, jadi aku meminta Asuna untuk menjadi lawan tandingmu"

Naruto untuk sesaat melihat kearah kedua tangan Hayate-sensei, dan ternyata benar apa yang dia katakan kelau kedua tangannya sedang sakit. Tangan kanannya kelihatannya sedang mengalami patah tulang, sedangkan tangan kirinya diperban dan kelihatannya tidak bisa menggenggap seseuatu dengan baik.

Menurut Naruto, memang seharusnya seorang sensei-lah yang mengujinya secara langsung. Tapi karena saat ini tangan Hayate-sensei sedang sakit, dia bisa mentolerir hal tersebut.

Naruto melepas almamater yang dia kenakan dan menitipkannya pada Lee, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah pedang kayu untuk dia gunakan berduel dengan Asuna.

"Huft" hela Naruto

Naruto menghela nafas pendek,

Dia sedang mengatur jalur pernafasannya dan berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sebelum kemudian Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan memberikan tatapan serius pada Asuna, begitupun sebaliknya.

Mereka berdua terlihat sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda mereka masing-masing.

'Anak baru itu kelhiatanya kuat'

'Mungkin saja kali ini dia bisa dikalahkan'

'Itu tidak mungkin'

'Tahu sendiri, kan? Asuna-san adalah murid terbaik Hayate-sensei, dia belum pernah dikalahkan oleh seorangpun sama sekali'

Begitulah yang para murid lainnya bisikkan, tidak pernah dikalahkan, ya! apakah Asuna memang sekuat itu. begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto, namun untuk saat ini dia harus mengesampingkan hal tersebut lebih dulu.

' _Aku tidak boleh kalah disini, aku harus menunjukkan segenap kemampuanku meski lawan ku adalah seorang gadis'_

Mereka berdua masih saling menatap satu sama lain, sebelum kemudian-

"Hajime!"

TAP

TAP

TAKK

Naruto dan Asuna menyentakkan kaki mereka dan menghantamkan kedua pedang kayu mereka masing-masing hingga membuat gema suara diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

' _Dia...'_ pikir Asuna

' _Cepat_...' pikir Naruto

Setelah itu merek berdua langsung saling mendorong dan kemudian menjaga jarak satu sama lain. ' _Gerakannya cepat, sekarang aku mengerti alasan mengapa Asuna-san dianggap sebagai murid terbaik Hayate-sensei'_ pikir Naruto

Kemudian, dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama, Naruto dan Asuna saling bertukar serangan satu sama lain.

TAKK

TAKK

TAKK

TAKK

Duel menjadi sangat sengit, dentuman keras dari kedua pedang kayu tersebut mengiringi alur pertarungan Naruto dan Asuna. Pertarungan mereka berdua membuat semua orang yang ada disana melongo, kecuali Hayate-sensei dan salah satu murid perempuan lainnya yang ada disana

Asuna membulatkan matanya saat melihat Naruto berhasil menghindari salah satu tebasan kilatnya.

' _Dia bisa menghindari serangan ku!?'_

Dia kemudian melompat mundur beberapa meter, kembali membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Asuna menyeringai tipis, membuat Naruto sedikit bingung.

' _Kenapa dia tersenyum'_

Yuuki Asuna, merupakan murid terbaik Hayate-sensei, sekaligus ahli kenjutsu terbaik disekolah ini. Tidak pernah ada satu orang pun disekolah ini yang bisa menandingi kemampuan kenjutsu Asuna.

Dan hari ini, kutukan tersebut telah dipatahkan, saat Uzumaki Naruto, murid yang baru pindah kesekolah ini seminggu yang lalu menjadi lawan sparring Asuna. Baru kali ini Asuna mendapatkan lawan yang seimbang.

"Kau kuat" ucap Asuna "Baru kali ini aku mendapatkan lawan yang seimbang

"Eh!" pekik Naruto

Naruto mengangkat sedikit kedua alisnya sebelum kemudian dia memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

Asuna kemudian merubah sedikit kuda-kudanya, nampaknya dia baru mulai serius ... begitupun Naruto, dia nampaknya ingin memperlihatkan salah satu teknik andalannya. Naruto menegapkan badannya dan memegang pedang kayunya hanya dengan satu tangan.

DRAP

Mereka kemudian kembali saling bertukar serang satu sama lain, namun kali ini sedikit lebih serius. Mereka berdua memperlihatkan serangan-serangan kilat yang menakjupkan seperti sedang menari diatas panggung. Pertarungan kecepatan, semua murid diruang tersebut malah melongo.

Hayate menaikan kedua alisnya sedikit sebelum kemudian dia memperlihatkan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Oi Lee, aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?" tanya Menma

"Tidak" jawab Lee

Kedua teman sekelas Naruto tersebut menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya sekaligus kagum. Asuna yang merupakan salah ahli kenjutsu tercepat di sekolah ini bisa ditahan imbang oleh Naruto hanya dengan satu tangan.

Disaat-saat terakhir, Naruto memperlihatkan salah satu jurus yang sudah diam-diam dia latih keras selama ini.

"Renzoku no Issen!"

TAK... TAK... TAK... TAK... TAK... TAK

TAK... TAK... TAK... TAK... TAK... TAK

Naruto melancarkan tebasan kilat secara beruntun dan bahkan membuat Asuna kewalahan. Naruto terus menekan Asuna dengan tebasan beruntunnya itu hingga-

TRAAK

Dia berhasil membuat pedang kayu milik Asuna terlempar dari genggaman tangannya. Asuna ... kalah telak, hal ini merupakan hal yang benar-benar tidak terduga. Asuna yang selama ini tidak pernah kalah oleh siapapun, kini tumbang oleh seorang murid baru bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau kalah, Asuna-san" ucap Naruto meletakkan kembali pedang kayunya

"Sepertinya begitu" Asuna tersenyum kecil

Mereka berdua kemudian melakukan salam penghormatan. Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian menolehkan arah pandangannya kearah Hayate-sensei.

"Bagaimana, sensei?"

Hayate tersenyum kecil dan akhirnya menerima Naruto sebagai muridnya yang baru.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dengan ini kau kuterima sebagai muridku" ucap Hayate

Naruto tersenyum tipis, dan akhirnya Hayate memutuskan untuk mengakhiri latihan kali ini karena nampaknya hari sudah mulai sore. Disisi lain Naruto menunjukkan kepuasannya karena akhirnya dia diterima diklub kendo.

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah latihan selesai, Naruto mau langsung pulang dan beristirahat. Namun dia hampir saja kelupaan kalau ada barangnya masih ada dikelas. Dan untungnya masih sempat, dia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil barang tersebut, Namun-.

"...!"

Saat Naruto berada tepat didepan kelasnya, dari balik jendela, Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat tengah menghampus tulisan-tulisan kapur yang ada dipapan tulis.

"..."

Naruto memperhatikan sosok gadis berambut coklat itu dari belakang, dan akhirnya dia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu saat dia selesai membersihkan papan tulis.

"Onedara ... Kosaki-san!?" gumam Naruto

Dia adalah Onodera Kosaki, teman satu kelas Naruto

Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kosaki yang kini sedang membersihkan kelasnya.

"Onodera-san!" panggil Naruto

Gadis itu terlihat kaget saat Naruto tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"U-uzumaki-kun!" ucap Kosaki "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kosaki

"Eh! Itu karena ada barangku yang tertinggal dikelas, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambilnya" jelas Naruto

"Be-begitu ya" Kosaki mengangguk paham

Dan untuk sesaat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, kearah sapu yang sedang digunaan Kosaki untuk bersih-bersih.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto ke Kosaki

"Ha-hari ini, aku mendapat giliran piket untuk membersihkan kelas ... tentu saja bukan Cuma aku, teman-temanku yang lain pun juga mendapat giliran piketnya hari ini ... tapi, sepertinya mereka semua sudah pulang duluan" jelas Kosaki

"Begitu rupanya ..." ucap Naruto

"Hm..." Naruto berpikir

Dia berpikir sejenak, sebelm akhirnya-

"Nee, Onodera-san!"

"Ha'i?"

"Mau kubantu bersih-bersih kelas?" Naruto menawarkan diri unntuk membantu Kosaki bersih-bersih kelas.

"hee! T-tidak perlu, a-aku bisa sendiri kok" ucap Kosaki dengan nada sedikit gugup

"Sudahlah jangan menolak, aku ini hanya ingin membantu saja, kok" ucap Naruto

"Sudah kubilang, t-tidak usah, l-lagi pula aku tidak mau kalau Uzumaku-kun kena marah sama orang tuamu karena pulang larut malam" ujar Kosaki

"Tidak usah dipikirkan" ucap Naruto "Aku sudah biasa pulang larut malam, selain itu aku ini tinggal sendirian" lanjutnya

"Eh!" Kosaki terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Naruto tinggal sendirian "Kenapa kau tinggal sendirian, memangnya kemana orang tuamu?" tanya Kosaki

"Eh! M-mereka sedang berada ditempat lain, dan kurasa mereka tidak akan kembali dalam jangkan waktu pendek" ucap Naruto (padahal sebenarnya orang tuanya sudah meninggal).

"Be-begitu ya"

"Jadi, apa kau mau menerima bantuanku?"

"Ba-baiklah"

Akhirnya Kosaki pun menerima tawaran Naruto yang menawarkan diri untuk membantunya membersihan kelas.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka menyadari kalau hari sudah semakin sore, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Yabe!" ucap Kosaki dengan nada sedikit panik

"Ada apa, Onodera-san?" tanya Naruto

"Hari sudah sore, kalau aku sampai pulang malam, aku pasti akan kena omel" ucap Kosaki .

"Jadi begitu" Naruto mengangguk paham

Kosaki malah panik sendiri karena dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana marahnya sang ibu jika dia sampai pulang telat,

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang!" saran Naruto

"U-um" Kosaki mengangguk

Dia pun kemudian segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas pulang kerumah.

Saat Kosaki sedang berlari di trotoar, dia mendengra suara seseorang yang meneriakan namanya dari arah belakang.

"Oi, Onodera-sam!"

"!" Kosaki pun menolehkan pandangannya kearah orang itu

"U-Uzumaki-kun!?" ucap Kosaki.

Ternyata dia adalah Naruto yang sedang menuju kearahnya dengan menaiki sebuah sepeda ontel.

"Ada, Uzumaki-kun?" tanya Kosaki.

"Ayo, naiklah! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang kerumah" ucap Naruto

"T-tapi" ucap Kosaki berusaha menolak

"Sudahlah, lagi pula hari sudah semakin sore, bahaya kalau kau dibiarkan pulang sendirian" ujar Naruto

Mendengar hal tersebut, Kosaki pun terpaksa menerima tawaran Naruto. Dia pun pulang dengan diboncengi oleh Naruto.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Naruto dan Kosaki kini telah sampai didepan sebuah ruko yang menyajikan berbagai manisan jepang.

"Disini?" tanya Naruto

"Iya" jawab Kosaki

"Hee, ternyata keluargamu itu adalah penjual manisan jepang, ya" Naruto kagum

Kosaki hanya tersenyum kecil, dia kemudian mengetuk pintu rumahnya sebelum kemudian masuk kerumah.

"Tadaima!"

GREK

BRUAK

Baru saja dia membuka pintu rumah dan hendak masuk kedalam, Kosaki sudah dihadiahi sebuah pelukan oleh seseorang, bukan ayah atau pun ibunya, melainkan adiknya sendiri.

"Ha-Haru!?" ucap Kosaki

Lalu, adik Kosaki yang diketahui bernama Haru itu kemudian langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan sedikit ceramah pada kakaknya itu karena pulang telat.

"Muo, Onoee-chan, kenapa kau pulangnya telat, kau seharusnya tahu kalau keluargamu disini itu mengkhawatirkanmu tahu, selain itu ..."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ONEE-CHAN KU? BERANINYA KAU MEMBUAT DIA PULANG TELAT BEGINI, DASAR LAKI-LAKI JALANG!" bentak Haru ke Naruto

"EH!" pekik Kosaki

"HEE!" pekik Naruto "Woi, woi, aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh pada Onodera, selain itu siapa yang kau panggil laki-laki jalang!?" ucapnya

"TENTU SAJA KAU, BUAYA DARAT!" bentak Haru lagi

TWITCH

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya

"ANAK INII!" ucap Naruto dengan nada penuh emosi sambil menaikan lengan bajunya

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" Kosaki berusaha menghentikan mereka berdua namun sepertinya itu percuma

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?"Tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok wanita paruh baya dari dalam ruko milik keluarga Kosaki Dan wanita tersebut adalah

"Kaa-san" ucap Kosaki dan Haru di saat bersamaan.

Ternyata wanita tersebut adalah ibunya Kosaki dan Haru, dia memiliki [erawakan wajah yang mirip dengan Kosaki dan kelihatannya sifatnya mirip dengan Haru.

"Kaa-san dengar ini" Haru kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga ibunya itu

"Apa!" ucap sang ibu saat mendengar bisikan Haru

Disisi lain, Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat Haru membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga ibunya dan sepertinya itu bukan hal yang bagus untuk dirinya.

"Hey, kau,..."

Ibunya Kosaki memanggil dirinya, Naruto pun merasa sedikit aneh, karena sepertinya ibunya Kosaki kelihatan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan putri-ku, buaya darat"

Ibunya Kosaki mengucapkannya dengan nada yang menyeramkan membuat nyali Naruto menciut.

"Eh! Etto.. a-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Onodera"

"JANGAN BOHONG! LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI DARI SINI SEBELUM AKU MENGAHAJARMU, GAKI!" bentak ibunya Kosaki

"EH!" pekik Kosaki "Ka-kaa-san, jangan begitu, dia ini..."

"Kosaki, kau tidak usah ikut campur, Haru antarkan Kosaki kekamarnya" titah sang ibu

"Baik, kaa-san" ucap Haru

Haru kemudian mengantarkan Kosaki menuju kekamarnya. Awalnya sih, Kosaki menolknya, namun karena paksaan dari sang ibu tidak bisa dia tolak, Kosaki dengan berat hati memaksa untuk mengiyakannya.

"Dan kau, lebih baik cepat pergi dari sini!" ucap Ibunya Kosaki ke Naruto

"Eh!" pekik Naruto "Ta-tapi"

"PERGI!" bentak ibu Kosaki sekali lagi

"Ha'i!" ucap Naruto dengan nada penuh ketakutan

Dia pun segera menaiki kembali sepedanya, dan bergegas pergi dari rumahnya Kosaki kerumahnya sendiri

Setelah tiba dirumahnya, Naruto pun turun dari sepedanya, lalu menggembok sepedanya diluar rumah tepatnya diteras rumah kecilnya itu.

Naruto kemudian membuka kunci pintu depan rumahnya dan kemudian masuk kedalam sebelum mengunci pintu rumahnya kembali.

Dia menyalakan lampu ruang tengahnya dan kemudian merebahkan diri sejenak disofa.

"Haah" Naruto menghela nafas

' _Padahal, aku hanya mengantar Onodera pulang keruamhnya, tapi ... kenapa malah begini jadinya!?'_ batin Naruto

Naruto kemudian mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi, tepatnya saat Kosaki pulang kerumah. Dai mendapatkan sambutan hangat penuh kasih sayang dari adiknya

"Fuh" Naruto tersenyum kecil "Yosh, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu" ucap Naruto

Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi dulu setelah dia tiba dirumahnya.

Dan setelah dia mandi, dia memandangi langit biru dimalam hari melalui kaca jendela kamarnya

Naruto mengingat saat-saat kebersamaan antara dirinya dengan kedua orang tuanya saat dia masih kecil.

Naruto teringat akan sebuah lagu yang pernah diajarkan oleh ibunya saat dia masih kecil dulu

" _Naruto, apa kau mau ibu ajari sebuah lagu" ucap sang ibu_

" _lagu? Lagu apa?" tanya Naruto kecil_

" _Sebuah lagu yang akan mengobati kerinduanmu terhadap seseorang" ucap sang ibu lagi_

" _Hm..." Naruto kecil berpikir "Baiklah, aku mau" lanjtunya_

" _Jaa, kalau begitu dengarkan baik-baik, ya"_

Dan kemudian Naruto pun mulai menyanyikan kembali lagu yang pernah diajarkan ibunya itu

 _-Aozora ga aruka giri_

 _-Kaze wa toki o hako buyo_

 _-Yuhki ga aru kagiri_

 _-Yume wa kanarazu kana u yo_

 _-Namida ga afureru mama_

 _-Hey, hey, hashiridase_

 _-Akai chiheisen no kanata_

 _-Ashita ga aru no sa_

 _-Dare Yori mo_

 _-Nani yori mo_

 _-Kimi dake o mamoritai_

 _-Itsu made mo_

 _-Doko made mo_

 _-Kimi dake o mamoritai_

 _-Wow, wo ow sakebou_

 _-Sekai wa owaranai_

Ditengah sunyinya malam hari, dibawah sinar rembulan, Naruto meneteskan setitik air mata penuh kerinduan saat menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

' _Tou-chan, kaa-chan, aku merindukan kalian'_ pikir Naruto

Dimalam itu Naruto melepas kerinduannya terhadap kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu

 **KE ESOKAN HARINYA**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang cerah dan seperti biasa, Naruto dan teman-teman satu kelasnya ( maksudnya para siswa laki-laki ) sedang makan bento bersama.

"Hora, Kiba, kali ini habiskan sayuranmu ya" ucap Tsubaki

"Urusei, Tsubaki, kau itu bukan ibuku" beo Kiba

"Apa yang dikatakan Tsubaki itu benar, Kiba, kau harus makan sayuranmu supaya kau bisa kuat seperti aku" ucap Yamada percaya diri, sambil cengar-cengir.

"Jangan munafik, Yamada, bukannya kau sendiri juga benci sayuran!"

"Ugh!" ucapa Kiba membuat Yamada tak bisa berkata-kata

"Sudahlah, dari pada membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak jelas, lebih baik kita selesaikan dulu makan siang ini" ujar Obito

Naruto dan yang lain pun menyetujui ucapan Obito, dan memutuskan untuk makan bento bersama dengan tenang dan tanpa ada keributan dari setiap pihak.

Dan setelah mereka selesai makan, barulah mereka mulai ngobrol lagi.

"Naruto, kudengar kau berhasil diterima diklub kendo" ucap Sai

"Be-benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat untukmu, Naruto" ucap Kentaro

"E- terima kasih" Naruto menggaruk pipinya

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal klub kendo, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa sehebat itu" ucap Menma kagum

Membuat yang lain menajdi sedikit bingung, kecuali Lee

"Apa maksudmu, Menma?" tanya Shikamaru

"Kalian tahu tidak, kemarin dia latih tanding melawan Asuna loh" ucap Menma

"Heeh! Serius, lalu bagaimana hasilnya?" Kentaro antusias

"Heh, kalian pasti tidak akan percaya kalau Narutolah yang memenangkan duelnya"

"EEEEEEHHHH!

Seketika itu, seisi kelas langsung bergema dengan teriakan semua orang yang ada dikelas saat itu. namun tanpa mereka sadari, orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan, yaitu Naruto telah meninggalkan kelas, dan bisa terlihat bangkunya yang sudah kosong.

Semua orang bertanya tanya kemana perginya si pemuda berambut pirang itu

disisi lain, Naruto kini sedang berlari menuju ke atap sekolah, dia sudah menduga kalau Menma atau Lee pasti akan membicarakan duel kemarin pada yang lain, cepat maupun lambat. Dan hal itu pasti akan membuat seisi kelas, bahkan seluruh sekolah pasti akan heboh.

' _Menma! Dasar mulut ember, kau pasti akan menerima balasannya'_ batin Naruto merutuki Menma yang mulut ember

Saat Naruto hendak memegang gagang pintu atap sekolah tersebut dia mendengar suara seseorang sedang bicara.

Namun saat Naruo membuka pintu tersebut tidak ada siapapun

"Are?" Naruto bingung

"tidak ada siapa-siapa" gumam Naruto pelan.

Tempat ini adalah atap sekolah yang sama saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura dan Rias.

Naruto tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk naik keatas, siapa tahu ada orang disana Dan benar saja, ternyata ada orang.

Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan bagian bawahnya yang berwarna merah muda tengah menulis sesuatu disebuah buku.

Meski hanya pernah sekali bertemu, Naruto masih bisa mengenali gadis yang berada didepan matanya saat ini, dia adalah-

"Kirisaki ... Chitoge" gumam Naruto pelan ' _Apa yang dia lakukan ditempat ini'_

Dia terus memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Kirisaki disana

"Oh, terus Moriya..." gumam Kirisaki

"Gan? Gan ... ka?"

"Iwa... ah Iwashita" gumam Kirisaki

"Muo, cara baca Onyomi (tulisan China) dan Kunyomi (tulisan Jepang) benar-benar susah. Iwashita-san, cewek yang rambutnya dikuncir ... dia ikut klub tenis ... orangnya luwes dan juga ceria ... dia sering ngobrol denganku, jadi pasti akan tertarik kalau aku bicara soal olahraga" gumam Kirisaki

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika dia mendengar semua ucapan Kirisaki

' _Apa yang dia bicarakan?_ ' pikir Naruto

"Lalu, Suzuki-chan yang rambutnya coklat, ikut klub berkebun ... orangnya ramah dan juga mudah bergaul, dia juga sering ke kafe ... nah, selanjutnya aku pasti benar-benar bisa berteman dengan mereka" ucap Kirisaki

Naruto membulatkan matanya sedikit saat mendengar hal itu.

Berbeda dengan Kirisaki yang sebelumnya dia temui, Naruto menebak kala sebenarnya Kirisaki hanya ingin punya teman. Sungguh hal yang mengejutkan bagi salah satu dari The 10 Princess, Kirisaki sma sekali tidak punya teman seorang pun.

Dia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kirisaki

Kirisaki merasa ada orang yang mendekat, dia pun menolehkan pandangannya

"Gueh!" dia terkejut saat melihat Naruto sedang berdiri disebelahnya, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Ka-kau" ucapnya

"Yo" Naruto menyapa Kirisaki

"Se-sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanya Kirisaki

"Eh-? Aku.." Naruto kehabisan kata-kata

"A-apa kau melihatnya? Apa kau juga mendengarnya?" tanya Kirisaki

Naruto sedikit memalingkan wajahnya

"Se-sedikit" ucap Naruto

Wajah Kirisaki langsung memerah dan berusaha memukul Naruto

"MUO!"

WUSH

"Ho!? Tu-tunggu, tunggu sebentar" ucap Naruto

Kiriskai pun langsung membatalkan pukulannya, dan berhenti. Dia kemudian langsung memlingkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena merasa sudah tertangkap basah.

"A-apa sih, ka-kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja sepuasmu"

"He? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto tidak mengerti

"A-aku melakukan hal ini karena aku ingin bisa akrab dengan yang lain" ucap Kirisaki

"Eh!" pekik Naruto "Ja-jadi benar kalau kau tidak punya teman" ucap Naruto

Kirisaki menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendekati mereka ... atau pun berteman dengan mereka ... intinya aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya" ucap Kirisaki

"Heh!?"

"Sejak kecil, aku dibeasrkan oleh sorang perawat yang terlalu overprotektif, saat aku keluar rumah, dia selalu membuntutuiku kemanapun dan dimanapun aku berada, gara-gara dia aku jadi sangat kesulitan mencari teman"

"..."

"Sebenarnya kau ingin berteman dan menjadi gadis biasa seperti yang lainnya, dan menjalani hidup yang normal,kupikir kalau akau datang kejepang, akan jadi berbeda, tapi ... ternyata sama saja"

' _Datang kejepang? Jadi dia dari luar negeri'_ pikir Naruto baru tahu kalau Kirisaki Chitoge adalah orang luar negeri

"Eh... ? Tu-tunggu sebentar, kenapa aku malah membicarakan hal ini denganmu" ucap Kirisaki dengan mode Tsundere-nya

"Yah, kalau mau, aku bisa menganggap hal ini tidak pernah terjadi,... tapi... ini sungguh kisah yang tidak terduga, ya" ucap Naruto

"Eh! Kenapa begitu?" Kirisaki bingung

"Soalnya, sungguh hal yang tak terduga, seorang gadis yang dianggap sebagai salah satu dari The 10 Princess yang terkenal ternyata memiliki kehidupan yang tidak menyenangkan, huft, ironis sekali" Naruto tersenyum kecil

Naruto tersenyum kecil

"A-apa sih, kau mau menertawakan-"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu kok" ucap Naruto

"Eh?" Kirisaki bingung

"Dulu aku punya orang tua, tapi mereka sudah meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu karena suatu peristiwa" ucap Naruto "sejak aku menjadi yatim piatu, tidak ada lagi yang mau mengakui keberadaanku, aku jadi kesepian sama sepertimu ... aku pun berusaha agar mereka mau mengakuiku kembali, meski harus melalui perjuangan yang berat"

"Meski aku tidak pernah membuat catatan seperti itu, aku tetap bisa mengerti kalau kau sedang berusaha mendapatkan seorang teman,

"Ugh" Kirisaki terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto

"Dan jika kau berkenan ... aku mau, kok, menjadi temanmu" ucap Naruto tersenyum cerah

Wajah Chitoge memerah saat melihat senyuman Naruto yang begitu hangat

"A-aku tidak butuh bantuanmu"

"Eh!" pekik Naruto

"Sudahlah, a-aku pergi saja!"

Kirisaki kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian diatap sekolah

Disisi lain Naruto hanya mendengus

"Huh, dasar keras kepala" gumam Naruto

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali menghabiskan harinya seperti biasa, namun tetap saja ada beberapa siswi yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya.

 **SKIP TIME**

Saat ini Naruto tengah santai memakan roti yakisoba yang dia beli dikantin tadi. Dia saat ini sedang duduk santai ditaman sekolah.

Naruto melihat para siswa yang berlalu lalang melalui dirinya, ada yang memberikan tatapan sinis kepadanya, ada pula yang menatap kagum kearahnya entah apa alasannya. Namun Naruto tidak begitu peduli dengan semua itu.

Dia tetap memakan roti yakisoba-nya dengan santai. Sampai-

"Uzumaki-kun!" panggil seseorang

Seseorang memanggil namanya, dia berharap kalau kali ini yang datang bukanlah para siswi yang ingin meminta tanda tangannya.

"O-Onodera-san"

Dan terkabulah permintaan Naruto

Gadis yang memanggilnya adalah Onodera Kosaki, gadis muda yang tidak seperti yang lainnya, dia tidak memperlakukan Naruto secara istimewa.

Naruto menatap terus kearah Kosaki sedang menuju kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Onodera-san?" Naruto bertanya

"A-Ano..."

Awalnya tidak apa-apa, Naruto tidak merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang aneh, namun-

"Ano ... aku ingin minta maaf padamu soal kejadian tempo hari" ucap Kosaki

"Eh!" pekik Naruto

"Tempo hari?" Naruto bingung

.

.

.

TING!

"Oh maksudnya kejadian malam itu" ucap Naruto

"Um" Kosaki mengangguk

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan"

"Ta-tapi, aku harus tetap minta maaf padamu"

"Perbuatan adik dan juga ibuku sudah keterlaluan padamu, padahal kan kau hanya mengantarku pulang"

"..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta di wajahnya itu

"Sudah kubilang, tidak usah dipikirkan ... meski agak berlebihan, tapi kau beruntung karena memiliki keluarga yang begitu peduli padamu"

"Eh!"

"Ibu dan Adikmu itu pasti hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa"

"Ta-tapi... bagaimana denganmu"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja, kok"

"Be-begitu"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau datang kesini, Onodera-san?" tanya Naruto

"Oh iya, aku hampir saja lupa"

"Uzumaki-kun, apa kau bisa datang kerumahku akhir pekan nanti?"

"Eh! Untuk apa?"

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

BOFF...

Kembali lagi bersama saya, An231, sang author yang pantang dengan kata menyerah , Hwahahahahahahahah- uhuk ... uhuk ... uhuk ... uhuk, haduh malah batuk.

Ehem. Okelah langsung keintinya aja, disini akhirnya Naruto berhasil masuk ke Klub kendo, dan bukan Cuma itu, dia bahkan berhasil mengalahkan Asuna yang merupakan ahli kenjutsu terbaik di Konoha Hight School, waw. Kenapa bisa begitu, alasannya karena Asuna tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang fit, alias dia sedang sakit. Namun dia gk bilang sama siapa-pun (bahkan sama saya).

Diteruskan dengan Naruto yang membantu Kosaki untuk membersihkan kelas dan kemudian mengantarnya pulang, namun oleh keluarganya Kosaki dia malah dianggap seperti penjahat kelamin, malangnya nasibmu Naruto.

Diakhir bagian Kosaki meminta maaf pada Naruto atas kejadian malam itu, dan sekaligus meminta Naruto untuk datang kerumahnya pada akhir pekan, memangnya ada apa, ya? kalau penasaran silahkan ikuti terus, ceritanya.

Nah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa...


	5. Chapter 5

**Karakter: Uzumaki Naruto, Rias G, Akeno H, H Sakura, Asia A, H Hinata, Irina S, Yuuki Asuna, Kirisaki Chitoge, dll**

 **Genre: Romance, Harem, Friendship, Drama, Slice of Life, School life, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Peringatan : Karakter SAO &Nisekoi bertebaran dimanapun, ooc, tidak suka tidak usah di baca **

**Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainnya atau kekurangan lain, karena yang namanya manusia tidak lepas dari kesalahan**

 **Dan selamat menikmati chap ini**

 **NARUTO AND THE 10 PRINCESS OF KONOHA HIGHT SCHOOL**

 **Opening: -Stella Breeze-**

 **Chapter 5: Pengalaman membuat manisan di Toko Onodera**

Hari minggu, pukul 08:30 pagi

Dipagi yang cerah ini, setiap orang memulai harinya dengan melakukan aktivitas mereka sehari-hari, seorang pekerja yang kini telah memulai pekerjaannya, seseorang yang menghabiskan waku bersama keluarganya, dan seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri didepan toko manisan jepang.

Pemuda tersebut memakai kaos berwarna jingga dengan gambar seekor rubah berekor sembilan dengan warna bulu orange dan juga tas selempang berwarna hitam dengan strap panjang yang digantungkan di bahu kirinya dan menyilang dibadannya. Memakai celana panjang berwarna jingga sama seperti bajunya, dan juga memakai sepatu berwarna putih.

Dia adalah Naruto, kini dirinya sedang berada didepan sebuah toko manisan jepang milik keluarga teman sekelasnya. Namun kini dia tidak emmakai sarung tangan, melainkan deker tangan panjang berwarna hitam yang menutupi separuh telapak tangan hingga separuh lengan atas.

Namun bukannya senang, dia justru berwajah masam. Alasannya karena kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara Naruto dan keluarga Onodera beberapa hari yang lalu.

Pada awalnya dia berniat menolak permintaan Kosaki yang meminta bantuannya untuk bekerja di tko manisa keluarganya. Namun karena kedai ramen tempat dia bekerja libur selama beberapa hari, dan tidak enak juga jika dia menolak permiantaan salah satu temannya, akhirnya Naruto terpaksa menerima tawaran Kosaki.

' _Haah, sudahlah, aku masuk saja'_ batin Naruto

Dengan langkah yang berat Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu toko tersebut.

"Pe-permisi"

GREEK

Naruto menggeser pintu tersebut secara perlahan dan kemudian masuk ketoko tersebut, dan-

"Selamat datang ditoko manisan Onodera"

Dia mendengar seseoang mengucapkan kata-kata sambutan selamat datang kepadannya. Dan dia adalah-

"Ara, rupanya kau berani datang kembali ya, gaki"

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan perawakan yang persisi dengan Kosaki. Naruto cukup mengenali wanita tersebut walau mereka hanya pernah sekali bertemu.

Dia adalah ibunya Kosaki.

Mendengar ibunya Kosaki mengucapkan hal itu dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat, Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya.

Ibunya Kosaki yang melihat keadaan Naruto yang sedikit tegang, kemudian berusaha sedikit untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak perlu setegang itu, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, kok"

Naruto masih terdiam ditempat, mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan membunuhku tapi yang dikatakan ibunya Kosaki saat dia masuk tadi sudah seperti mau membunuhnya, apa yang dikatakan tak sesuai dengan apa yang dia lalakukan, begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Disaat yang bersamaan, muncul seorang gadis remaja berambut coklat yang memakai seragam pekerja toko manisan itu dari sisi lain.

"O-ohayou, Uzumaki-kun, ha-hari ini mohon kerja samanya"

"A-aah" gumam Naruto

Sementara itu, Naruto masih berdiri mematung disana, dia terpaku oleh penampilan Kosaki yang menurutnya cukup manis. ' _Kalau sedang memakai seragam itu, Onodera ternyata kelihatan manis'_ pikir Naruto.

"Namamu Naruto, kan?" tanya ibunya Kosaki

"Ha'i" jawab Naruto

"Sebelum kau diterima untuk bekerja disini, aku ingin mengujimu"

"Me-menguji?"

Setelah itu, mereka kemudian pergi kedapur untuk menguji kemampuan Naruto dalam hal memasak.

Ibunya Kosaki ingin Naruto membuatkan seseuatu untuknya, yah... sebagai penilaian tentunya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada didapur ruko milik keluarga Onodera, dan Naruto kini telah siap dengan memakai seragam ala pegawai toko manisan Onodera tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau membuatkan sesuatu manisan jepang untukku" pinta ibunya Onodera

"Eh!?" Naruto terkejut

"Kalau tidak enak, aku sendiri yang akan menendangmu keluar dari sini!"

"Eeh!" Naruto lebih terkejut

Naruto sweatdrop ditempat dia berdiri saat ini, ' _Yang benar saja, aku memang mempelajari soal manisan jepang beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi kalau mendadak disuruh praktek begini...'_ pikir Naruto.

Naruto terdiam ditempat, dirinya berpikir keras akan menerima tantangan ini atau tidak.

"Ada apa? apa kau takut, gaki?" ucap Ibunya Kosaki "Kalau kau takut, kau bisa mundur sekarang, dan aku bisa mencari orang yang lebih pro darimu" lanjutnya

Naruto menyeringai kecil

"Huft, siapa bilang aku takut" ucap Naruto "Baiklah, aku terima tantangan bibi" lanjutnya

Naruto memperlihatkan dirinya yang tidak mengenal takut sama sekali, dan dengan penuh keyakinan, Naruto menerima tantangan ibunya Kosaki.

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu yang cukupa lama didapur keluarga Onodera

Naruto kini telah selesai membuat sebuah manisan jepang.

"Selesai!" ucap Naruto

Kosaki dan Ibunya terkejut ketika melihat Naruto sudah bisa membuat sebuah manisan jepang, walau dia baru pertama kali melakukannya.

Ibunya Kosaki kemudian mengambil salah satu dari tiga manisan jepang buatan Naruto tersebut. Dia kemudian menggigit manisan tersebut dan hasilnya.

"Hoo" gumam ibunya Kosaki.

Dan kini dapat terlihat ilusi bunga-bungaan yang berada disekitarnya.

"Etto ... namamu, Naruto-kun, kan?" tanya ibunya Kosaki

"Ha'i".

Naruto menjawabnya dengan santai

"Yosh ... dengan begini, kau kuterima menjadi menantuku" ucapnya

"Arigatou..."

Naruto merasa senang karena ibunya Kosaki kelihatannya menyukai manisan buatannya , Namun Naruto memutar kembali otaknya. Dia merasa ada yang kelewatan.

' _tunggu sebentar ... apa dia baru saja mengatakan menerimaku sebagai menantu?'_ pikir Naruto

"Yaah, padahal aku sempat khawatir padamu, tapi ternyata kau pulang membawa pria mapan!" ucap ibunya Kosaki sambil merangkul bahunya Kosaki

"Pri-pria mapan? Ibu, jangan berpikiran seperti itu, deh..." ucap Kosaki yang gelagapan

"Habisnya, kau ini anak yang pemalu, jadi aku khawatir padamu ... Tapi anak ini, dia punya keahlian yang baik dalam memasak, dan mungkin saja dia bisa mengelola bisnis keluarga kita, kan?" Ucapnya

"Sudah kubilang, jangan berpikiran seperti itu!" Kosaki malah makin gelagapan

' _Bisnis keluarga? Apa maksudnya?'_ pikir Naruto yang tidak begitu mengerti maksud Ibunya Kosaki

"Yah, tidak usah dipikirkan dulu ... tapi dengan begini, sepertinya aku bisa menyerahkan urusan ini padanya" ucap Ibunya Kosaki

"Kosaki, tolong ajari dia cara membuat manisan sederhana! Aku akan menjaga tokonya siang nanti" ucapnya

Untuk sesaat, dia melihat Kosaki yang sedang malu-malu saat berdiri disebelah Naruto

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali wajahmu begitu saat berdiri disebelah seorang laki-laki, ditambah lagi kau menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memperkenalkan dia padaku"

"Hee!" pekik Kosaki

Kosaki malah makin

"Kosaki-chan, ... kau sangat be-ra-ni"

"IBU!" pekik Kosaki,

dia kemudian mendorong ibunya keluar dari dapur tersebut dan juga menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan bagiannya

Kejadian yang berada tepat didepan matanya itu membuat Naruto jawdrop ditempat.

"Maaf ya, Uzumaki-kun! Tolong jangan hiraukan ucapan Ibuku, dia memang seperti itu orangnya" ucap Kosaki

"A-a!" Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Berkat kejadian tersebut, sukses membuat Naruto jadi mengingat sedikit kenangan saat dia masih kecil dulu. tepatnya kenangan bersama ibunya. Dia tidak pernah bisa melupakan kenangan tersebut meski sudah berusaha berkali-kali.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

' _Kau beruntung punya ibu yang menyayangimu, Onodera-san'_ pikir Naruto

Disaat yang sama, Kosaki menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Naruto nampak bersedih.

"Uzumaki-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Kosaki khawatir

Naruto tersentak kaget, dia pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa"

Kosaki terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto, dia merasak kalau Naruto seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, namun dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Nah sekarang, apa kau bisa mengajariku cara membuat manisan?"

ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Melihat Naruto tersenyum membuat wajah Kosaki sedikit memanas, dan secara refleks, Kosaki pun membalikkan badan untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

Saat melihat senyuman Naruto yang seperti itu, dia merasa kalau wajahnya langsung memanas. Serta perasan aneh yang campur aduk tidak karuan, antara malu dan senang.

Dirinya sendiri pun tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang saat ini dia alami.

Setelah itu, Kosaki pun mulai mengajarkan cara membuat manisan jepang yang baik dan benar. Karena Naruto sudah terbiasa memasak, jadi dia tidak terlalu kaku dengan alat-alat masak didapur.

Disini, Naruto untuk yang pertama kalinya menunjukkan keahliannya dalam memasak manisan meski masih di level pemula.

Dia kahirnya berhasil membuat sebuah manisan jepang, yang lebih sempurna dari yang tadi.

"Yah, akhirnya selesai juga!" ucap Naruto

Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit pegal.

Dia nampak cukup bangga dengan manisan jepang yang dia buat sendiri, yah meski bentuknya msaih tidak karuan seperti tadi.

Namun nampaknya yang ini jauh lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya.

Naruto menghela nafas pendek. Namun tidak berapa lama, dia kemudian menyadari akan sesuatu yang hilang dirumah ini.

Yap, semenjak dia datang kesini

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong sejak aku tiba disini tadi, aku tidak melihat adikmu, dimana dia?" Tanya Naruto

"Maksudmu Haru? Tadi dia bilang pergi kesuatu tempat bersama teman-teman dan katanya sih akan pulang malam" Ujar Kosaki

"Hee, begitu, ya"

Naruto menjawab dengan tatapan legah. Dia punya beberapa masalah dengan Haru, jadi mungkin bsia gawat jika Haru berada disini juga.

"Oh iya..."

Naruto berguam selagi dia menyadari ada sesuatu, yang lainnya. Sejak awal dia datang kesini, dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan semua orang yang tinggal dirumah ini kecuali satu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayahmu kemana?"

"..."

Naruto dengan santainya bertanya, namun Kosaki tidak langsung menjawabnya.

Badanya sempat tersentak ketika Naruto bertanya soal sang ayah kepadanya. Mulut Kosaki ingin berkata, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Naruto melirik kearah Kosaki untuk memastikan sesuatu karena dia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Onodera-san, ada apa?"

"...Eh! ti-tidak kok, tidak apa-apa!"

"Hn!?"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Se-sebenarnya, ayahku sedang pergi keluar negeri untuk bekerja, dia pulang hanya sebulan sekali!"

"Oh begitu"

"..."

Sembari bergumam, Naruto tetap mengarahkan lirikannya kearah Kosaki.

Kosaki sendiri nampak terlihat muram setelah membicarakan soal ayahnya. Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu karena alasan apa.

Mungkin karena ayahnya jarang sekali pulang, Kosaki jadi tidak ingin terlalu sering membicarakannya. Setidaknya itulah menurut pendapat Naruto saat ini.

Naruto kemudian melihat kembali kearah hasil pekerjaannya, tepatnya kearah manisan jepang yang original dari hasil usahanya sendiri. Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika dia mneyadari ada yang kurang.

Dia kemudian mengambil secuil dari manisan buatanya tersebut.

Saat makanan itu masuk kedalam mulut, lidahnya merasakan rasa manis, yah namanya juga manisa pastilah manis rasanya.

Namun entah mengapa dia merasa sedikit ada yang kurang.

"Onodera-san, coba kau cicipi manisan ini!"

"Heh...!?"

Naruto meminta Kosaki untuk mencicipi manisan buatannya.

Kosaki kemudian memotong manisan tersebut secil dan ememasukannnya kedalam mulut.

"Um..."

Pipinya bersipu warna pink sakura, sambil membuat ekspresi penuh sukacita. Kelihatannya kue itu enak.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang timbul didalam benaknya, Naruto pun menannykan bagaiaman rasanya.

"Ba-bagaimana?"

Dan dengan reaksi penuh suka cita, Kosaki menjawab

"Um, ini enak, kok!"

Ternyata benar, manisan buatannya ternyata enak.

Naruto pun ikut senang melihatnya, sebuah senyuman tercipat diwajahnya.

Namun nampaknya yang membuatnya senang bukanhanya saat dia mendengar dari Kosaki kalau manisan buatannya enak.

"Syukurlah!"

"Hem, syukurlah ... ternyata manisan buatanmu juga enak ... bahkan lebih enak dibanding dengan yang tadi!"

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku!"

"Eh!"

Pekik Kosaki sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya membentuk setengah lingkarangan.

Pandangan matanya nampak meminta penjelasan dengan apa yang sebenarnya maksud oleh Naruto barusan.

"Ehe, so-soalnya, tadi kau kelihatan murung, dan jujur saja, aku tidak nyaman saat melihat seorang gadis berekspresi seperti itu ... jadi, kupikir dengan mencicipi manisan buatanku, kau bisa kembali ceria"

"Heh ...!?"

Kini rona merah muda tipis di pipinya mulai tercipta saat dia mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Nampaknya, dia memang tulus mengatakannya dari dalam hati.

Rona merah dipipinya makin menjadi-jadi saat Naruto tersenyum kearahnya.

Dengan cepat, Kosaki langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

' _U-Uzumaki-kun, me-mengkhawatirkanku ... Kyaa, a-apa ini, apa-apaan perasaan iniii!'_ Jerit Kosaki dalam hati

Naruto kemudian melenggang pergi kesuatu tempat dari ruangan itu,

"U-Uzumaki-kun, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ketoilet sebentar!"

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju ketempat yang tidak ain dan tidak bukan adalah Toilet.

Sementara Kosaki hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dan ruangan dapur tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah dirinya selesai dengan usursannya ditoilet, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali kedapur.

"..."

Akan tetapi, baru saja dirinya hendak kembali kedapur.

Ada sesuatu yang lain yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Diruangan tersebut, terdapat semacam altar untuk menghormati orang yang sudah meninggal.

Dan entah karena alasan apa, dia merasa tertarik untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Didalam ruangan, Naruto menengok kearah kiri dan kanannya.

Memang memasuki ruangan orang tanpa ijin adalah hal yang tidak baik,

namun entah mengapa Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

Dia berjalan mendekati tempat penyembahan tersebut.

Alisnya tidak sengaja dia naikkan ketika dia melihat foto seorang pria paruh baya terpapampang disana.

"Hn...?"

Sekilas dia memperhatikan foto tersebut sambil mengambilnya dari tempatnya.

Naruto mengerutkan wajahnya menajamkan pandangannya terhadap foto pria tersebut.

' _Sepertinya ... aku pernah melihat orang ini'_

Matanya terus memperhatikan wajah dari sosok laki-laki paruh baya yang terdapat pada foto tersebut.

"Tidak kusangkau kau laki-laki yang seperti ini!"

"Gueh...!"

Mendengar sebuah suara yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, bahu Naruto sempat terlonjak kaget.

Suara tersebut bukanlah suara dari seorang laki-laki, akan tetapi suara seorang wanita paruh baya.

Dari belakang, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menoleh kearah wanita tersebut

"O, Oh..."

Kedatangan dari wanita tersebut hanya di 'Oh' saja oleh Naruto

Wanita itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat, serta perakan yang sama persisi dengan Kosaki. Wanita tersebut, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibunya Kosaki.

"Bibi Onodera ... maaf karena aku sudah lancang"

Ucap Naruto dengan nada sesopan mungkin untuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Naruto menghela nafas lega, lega karena awalnya dia berpikir bahwa ibunya Kosaki akan menghajarkan karena memasuki ruangan tanpa ijin namun ternyata tidak.

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja keluar dari toilet dan berniat untuk kembali kedapur, namun entah mengapa saat aku hendak kembali dan melihat pintu ruangan ini terbuka, aku merasa ini masuk kesini"

"Hn, jadi begitu, ya"

"Ehehehe, sekali lagi aku minta maaf jika aku tidak sopan"

Namun bibi Onodera hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Naruto kembali menghela nafas lega, lalu kemudian dia kembali melihat kearah foto yang dia bawa.

"Itu adalah suamiku!"

"Heh!"

Naruto memekik selagi menaikan kedua alisnya,

"Be-berarti ini,... ayahnya Onodera!"

"Ya... tapi, dia sudah meninggal"

"Heh!"

Naruto kembali terkejut ketika mendengar penuturan wanita disebelahnya itu. Nafasnya bahkan sempat ebrhenti untuk sesaat, apa maksudnya itu? tadi Kosaki bilang kalau ayahnya...

"Ta-tapi, aku kira di pergi keluar negeri untuk bekerja"

"Hft, apa itu yang dikatakan Kosaki-chan padamu?"

"Eh ... i-iya"

"Dasar, nampaknya dia sudah membohongimu!"

Bibi Onodera berkata sambil tersenyum miris.

Naruto kembali tercekat saat mendengar kata-kata itu, maka jika begitu artinya, Kosaki sudah berbohong. Itu artinya ayahnya memang...

"Ja-jadi, ayahnya Onodera..."

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, ayahnya memang sudah meninggal sejak lama sekali, suamiku itu meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu?"

"Yah, ! Ayahnya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil!"

"..."

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar hal tersebut.

"Kau tahu, aku dan ayahnya Kosaki mendirikan toko manisan jepang ini bersama-sama, jauh sebelum Kosaki dan Haru lahir, awalnya tempat ini tidak terlalu terkenal, akan tetapi lambat laun toko kami mulai dikenal banyak orang, katanya manisan di toko kami begitu enak"

"..."

Naruto hanya diam dan mendengarakan dengan seksama cerita bibi Kosaki.

"Dua tahun setelah kami mendirikan toko manisan ini, aku melahirkan anak pertama kami, dialah Kosaki"

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Naruto membayangkan seperti apa Kosaki ketika dirinya masih kecil, pastinya lucu dan juga imut.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membayangkannya.

"Waktu kecil, dia sering sekali memakan kue manisan buatanku, sampai-sampai dia jadi sering sakit gigi gara-gara terlalu banyak makan manisan, dan meski begitu dia tidak ada kapok-kapoknya memakan manisan, bahkan separuh manisan yang ada di toko ini pernah dia habiskan seorang diri"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar cerita tersebut, sejujurnya tidak kebayang bagaimana jadinya Kosaki yang seperti itu bisa menjadi gadis yang pemalu.

"Ekhehehe, bahkan setelah memakan manisan sebanyak itu, dia masih tidak gemuk juga!"

"Yah memang begitulah dia, sebanyak apapun manisan yang dia makan, dia tidak akan gemuk"

Naruto pun kembali terkekeh.

"Aku dan ayahnya bahkan sampai bingung dia harus diapakan, ... sampai akhirnya kami harus membelikannya banyak permen agar Kosaki tidak menghabiskan manisan yang ada ditoko"

"Ehe, pastinya lucu bisa melihat Onodera-san dalam keadaan seperti itu"

"Ya, kau benar, dia memang lucu waktu itu, bahkan jika dia tidak mendapatkan makanan yang manis-manis dia pasti akan ngambek, dan pipinya pasti dengan pipi yang digembungkan"

"Ahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa geli

"Berkat itu, dia bisa memiliki indra pengcap yang hebat terhadap semua manisan tapi, ..."

"Tapi?"

Bibi Kosaki kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu. Naruto sendiri hanya menurut saja.

"Kau tahu ... meski dia begitu, tapi kemapuan memasaknya benar-benar mengerikan!"

"Mengerikan!? Apa maksdunya?"

"Begini, pernah sekali, aku meminta Kosaki untuk membuatkanku sebuah manisan jepang, setelah itu aku langsung sakit perut dan tidak bisa bekerja selama seminggu, sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk memasak lagi"

Bagai melihat hantu disiang bolong, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Bibi Onodera pun menghela nafas pendek.

"Heh, dia benar-benar berbeda sekali dengan adiknya!"

"Heh! Adiknya! Maksudnya Haru-chan?"

"Yah siapa lagi, diwaktu kecil dia sangat mirip dengan Kosaki, hanya saja perbedaanya jika Kosaki pernah menghabiskan setengah manisan di toko, maka Haru malah jauh lebih parah"

"Le-lebih parah ...?"

"Ya, dia menghabiskan seluruh manisan ditoko, tanpa tersisa sedikitpun"

Naruto sweadrop ditempat.

"Se-semuanya? Dia habisakan sendiri?"

Pertanyaan tersebut hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Bibi Onodera.

Naruto pun kembali sweatdrop di tempat.

' _Gila, apa perutnya itu terbuat dari karet?'_

Sembari berpikir begitu, Naruto membuat ekspresi cengo

"Tapi, berbeda dengan Kosaki adiknya, Haru lebih memiliki skill memasak yang jauh lebih baik dibanding kakaknya" Ucap Bibi Onodera

"Hee, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa rasa masakannya!"

"Heh, jika begitu, maka kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, karena sepertinya Haruto tidak menyukaimu!"

"he?"

Naruto memekik pelan seperti orang bodoh, dia kemudian memutar kembali ingatan yang ada diotaknya.

Memang benar, sejak pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu, Haru nampaknya memang sangat tidak suka dengan Naruto disisinya.

Bahkan dia juga pastinya tidak akan segan-segan untuk menjauhkan dirinya dengan Kosaki.

Selagi mengingat akan hal itu, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Euh, benar juga sih"

Ucap Naruto sambil kembali mengingat-ingat ekspresi Haru saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, tepatnya kemarin malam.

"Aku penasaran, memangnya apa sikap aslinya memang seperti itu?"

"Tidak kok ... hanya saja, karena dia bersekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan, dia jadi kurang begitu dekat dengan laki-laki kecuali ayahnya"

"Jadi,... begitu"

"Suamiku itu adalah orang yang menyukai anak-anak, tidak heran jika dia menjadi sangat dekat dengan kedua putrinya ... kami berempat hidup dalam keluarga kecil yang bahagia"

Bibi Onodera mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum kecil yang kini terlihat diwajahnya.

Nartuo sendiri hanya membuat senyuman miris.

Mendengar cerita tersebut juga membuatnya teringat akan almmarhum ayah dan ibunya. Dia begitu menikmati masa kecilnya yang dia lalui bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya walau hanya sebentar.

"Keluarga, ya..."

Naruto mengeluarkan gumaman dari mulutny sambil tersenyum miris.

Setelah itu, Bibi Onodera pun melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Tapi semuanya berubah semenjak hari itu"

"Heh!?"

Naruto tanpa sengaja mengangkat kedua alisnya saat dia mendengar ucapan bibi Onodera.

"Hari itu?" Naruto bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dia dengar itu benar

"Ya, tepatnya hari kematian suamiku, tiga tahun yang lalu"

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto langsung mematung begitu mendengar perkataan tersebut. Sebenarnya dia begitu ingin untuk menannyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun dia lebih memilih untuk diam.

 **FLASHBACK 3 YEAR'S AGO**

Hari ini, cuaca di langit nampak sangat cerah bahkan tanpa awan sedikitpun.

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini, keluarga Onodera menutup toko lebih awal karena sepi pelanggan. Alasannya karena di hari ini, banyak warga yang memilih untuk pergi keluar kota.

Saat itu, Kosaki masih berusia berusia dua belas tahun.

Dirinya nampak sedang asik bermain bersama adiknya di teras rumah.

"Korra, Haru-chan, dan Kosaki-chan! Jangan bermain terlalu lama, ya!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari dalam rumah, dia nampak sangat mirip dengan kedua putrinya. Hanya saja jauh lebih tua.

"Baikk!"

Kosaki dan Haru menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

Hari ini jam menunjukkan pukul dua sore,

"Horra, Haru-chan, ayo kita main di luar!"

"Ha'i, Onee-chan"

Maksdunya bermain diluar adalah bermain di taman bermain.

Kosaki mengajak adiknya untuk bermain bersama dengan teman-temannya di taman bermain.

Sementara itu, sang ibu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedua putirnya pergi bermain bersama.

"Dasar, anak-anak" gumamnya yang kemudian masuk kembali kedalam rumah.

Mereka berdua nampak begitu senang dengan bermain bersama.

Setelah mereka tiba di taman bermain, Kosaki dan Haru melihat disana ada banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain bersama. Ada yang sedang bermain seluncuran, petak umpet ataupun bermain pasir.

Kosaki nampak begitu bahagia dengan banyaknya teman yang berada disana

"Minna!"

Kosaki kecil melambaikan tangannya pada teman-teman temaannya yang lain.

Dia kemudian dia berlari-lari kecil kearah mereka. teman-temannya pun nampak senang dengan kedatangan Kosaki.

"Ara, Kosaki! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Ucap temann perempuannya yang memakai kacamata

"Maaf, soalnya aku sedang banyak urusan dirumah"

"Hft, ya sudahlah ... yang penting sekarang Kosaki sudah datang!" Ucap temannya yang laki-laki berambut hitam

Temannya yang memakai kacamata barusan nampak tidak sengaja melihat Kosaki yang juga mengajak adiknya.

"Are, Kosaki-chan, apa dia adikmu?"

Sementara itu, bocah yang dimaksud yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Haru menyembunyikan badannya di balik badan Kosaki yang lebih besar.

"Ehe, i-iya ... ibuku memintaku untuk mengajalnya ikut bersama kesini!"

Untuk sesaat teman-temannya hanya terdiam melihat kearah Kosaki.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau dia ikut bersama kita?"

Kosaki bertanya dengan sedikit gugup.

Teman-temannya yang lain hanya diam, akan tetapi sedikti kemudian-

"TENTU SAJA BOLEH! MAKIN BANYAK YANG IKUT, MAKIN RAMAI JADINYA!

Ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut mangkok dengan penuh semangat dan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Mendengar ucapannya yang penuh semangat itu, mata Kosaki berbinar.

Nampaknya, semua teman-temaannya yang ada disana juga memperbolehkan kalau adiknya ikut.

Haru juga nampaknya ikut senang dengan semua ini.

Dia melihat semua teman-teman Kosaki tersenyum kepadanya.

Lalu kemudian salah satu anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan gaya kapten Tsubasa mendekatinya.

"Nah, ayo kita main bersama!"

Berambut coklat dengan gaya kapten Tsubasa tersebut mengulurkan tangannya pada Haru sambil tersenyum lebar.

Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, Tiba-tiba-

DUAGH!

Dia merasakan sebuah tendangan super kuat mendarat di selangkangannya.

Saking sakitnya, wajahnya sampai memutih pucat dan tidak bisa bicara

Dia hanya bisa berguling-guling di tanah sambil menghayati rasa sakit di bagian itunya.

"Ru-Ruri-chan, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Kosaki dengan polosnya

"Hfm, kau tahu sendiri kan, Issei itu terkenal messum ... jadi aku hanya mengantisipasi saja"

Jawab gadis berkacamata yang di ketahui bernama Ruri tersebut.

Sementara itu, anak berambut coklat dengan gaya kapten Tsubasa yang di panggil Issei tersebut mulai bangun dari keterpurukan.

Namun masih dengan memegangi bagian selangkanngannya.

Lalu, salah satu anak laki-laki berambut kuning datang menghampirinya dengan tatapan mengasihani.

"Issei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Um ... a-aku tidak apa-apa kok, Kiba"

Sembari menunggu Issei pulih dari keadaannya sekarang.

Anak laki-laki bernama Kiba kemudian menegapkan badannya.

"Baiklah, apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut mangkok, menyela.

"Ada apa, Lee?"

Tanya Kiba pada Lee.

"Menma masih belum datang!"

Mendengar ucapan Lee, Kiba menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Nampak dia memang hampri saja melupakan salah satu temannya yang bernama Menma

"Oh, iya benar juga!

Kiba menepuk jidatnya

"Dasar, kemana sih anak itu!?"

"Sudahlah Menma, kita tunggu saja sampai dia datang, lagi pula kau juga sudah tahu soal kebiasaannya Obito, kan?!"

Ucap seorang gadis berambut biru yang menegur temannya yang bernama Menma untuk bersabar. Gadis berambut biru itu adalah Xenovia,

Dan disebelahnya nampak seorang gadis berambut twintaill dengan warna coklat muda. Dia adalah Irina.

Irini nampak sedikit malu-malu dihadapan yang lainnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, dari sisi lain datang seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut jabrik yang menyapa kearah mereka semua.

"OOOIIIII!"

Anak laki-laki itu berlari kearah mereka sambil berteriak-teriak

"Akhirnya datang juga!" Gumam Menma

Anak tersebut adalah Obito, orang yang sudah mereka tunggu sejak tadi

"Maaf, maaf, sebenarnya tadi dijalan aku-"

"Baiklah sudah cukup sampai situ, kami tidak mau mendengar alasanmu!"

Ucap Xenovia memotong perkataan Obito, nampaknya yang lainnya pun juga setuju.

Obito sendiri hanya sweatdrop di tempat.

"Nah, akrena sekarang semuanya sudah berkumpul, kita mau main apa?"

Kosaki bertanya, namun sama sekali ida ada yang menjawab.

Mereka semua yang ada disana berpikir tentang permainan apa yang hendakya merek mainkan. Termasuk juga Haru.

Pada hari itu, Kosaki bermain sampai sore bersama dengan teman-temannya sebelum kemudian merek di jemput oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing. Semuanya termasuk Kosaki dan juga Haru, ibu mereka berdua menyusul ketaman bermain untuk menjemput mereka karena hari sudah sore

Disepanjang perjalalan menuju kerumah, Kosaki dan Haru menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi ketika mereka bermain bersama teman-teman mereka.

Bahkan setelah mereka sampai dirumah, Kosaki dan Haruto masih saja terus bercerita. Namun sang ibu tetap mendengarkan mereka berdua.

Sang ibu nampak senang, ketika kedua putrinya bisa terlihat senang saat bermain bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka sampai dirumah, hujan mulai turun membasahi kota Tokyo kala itu. Walaupn prediksi cuaca mengatakan bahwa hari ini cerah selama seharian penuh, namun semua itu tidaklah selalu benar.

Dimalam itu, hujan turun begitu lebat, walau bukanlah badai, namun waktu itu warga dihimbau untuk tidak keluar dari rumah.

Didalam rumah keluarga Onodera, Kosaki beserta Haru dan ibunya sedang berada diruang keluarga menunggu kepulangan sang ayah yang kini sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah temannya.

"Nee, kaa-chan, kapan ayah akan pulang?" Tanya Haru dengan nada khawatir

"Tenang saja, Haru-chan, ayahmu sebentar lagi pasti akan pulang!"

Sang ibu menjawab dengan penuh senyuman lembut sambil mengusap kepalan Haru.

PRAANG!

Namun tiba-tiba saja, mereka dikejutkan oleh suara gelas yang jatuh dari sana.

Itu adalah Kosaki, dan dia baru saja menjatuhkan gelas yang berisi air putih.

Dengan cepat, sang ibu pun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kosaki-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sang ibu dengan nada khawatir

Namun Kosaki tidak menjawab, dia nampak katakutan akan sesuatu

Hingga perlahan air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

"Onee-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" kali ini giliran sang adik yang bertanya

Namun Kosaki kembali tidak menjawab.

"Sudahlah, Kosaki-chan, jangan menangis ... aku akan membereskan semua ini, Haru-chan, tolong kau antar kakakmu kekamarnya!" Titah sang ibu

Haru menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan, sebelum kemudian dia mengantar kakaknya pergi kekamar.

Sementara sang ibu kini sedang membereskan gelas yang pecah tadi

KRIIIINGG!

Setelah dirinya selesai membereskan gelas yang pecah, dia mendengar suara telepon yang berbunyi.

Waktu itu jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, sementara itu sang suami masih belum pulang juga.

Dia pun berpikir bahwa ini adalah telepon dari suaminya.

Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat telpone tersebut.

"Hallo!"

Ucapnya saat menjawab telepon tersebut.

Dia nampak mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang disampaikan si penelpon.

Sebelum kemudian matanya melebar.

JDAAAR!

Disaat yang sama, petir menyambar dengan sangat keras, namun dia masih tidak bergerak karena shock.

Tidak lama kemudian, telepon yang tadinya dia genggam terjatuh kelantai.

Perlahan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, seperti tidak mampu menyanggah badannya lagi.

Tubuhnya pun ikut terjatuh kelantai.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Seminggu setelah itu, barulah jasadnya dimakamkan, alasannya, tubuhnya harus di otopsi terlebih dahulu untuk mengetahui apa penyebab kematiannya, dan itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama"

Jelas bibi Onodera seperti itu.

Mendengar cerita tersebut Naruto hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang sedih.

Dia pun juga teringat akan hari terakhir dia bersama dengan orang tuanya.

Malam tragis yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ingin dia ingat lagi seumur hidup.

Malam ketika nyawa kedua orang tuanya direnggut dalam sebuah tragedi kebarakan besar tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf, ya, bibi!, aku malah membuatmu mengingat almarhum suamimu"

Naruto berkata dengan nada berduka

"Tidak apa-apa"

Ucap Bibi Onodera sambil menyeka air matanya yang mulai mengalir.

"Naruto, kau putra Minato dan Kushina, kan?"

"Eh, ba-bagaimana bibi bisa tahu orang tuaku?"

"Soalnya, meraka berdua adalah sahabatku sejak aku masih kecil, mereka adalah tempat curhatku yang kedua setelah suamiku, aku juga tahu soal apa yang menimpa mereka"

Mata Naruto melebar sempurna.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau orang yang kini tengah berbicara dengannya adalah teman masa kecil ayah dan ibunya.

Dan mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, berarti dia juga tahu tentang peristiwa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Bukannya malah membalas, Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Aku juga minta maaf, karena aku tidak sempat datang di hari kematian orang tuamu"

Namun, Naruto pun menjawab dengan tegar.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, melihat bibi yang masih mengingat soal mereka berdua walau sudah meninggal, itu cukup membuatku senang, lagi pula, aku juga tidak mau terus menurus terpuruk dalam kesedihan,"

Melihat Naruto yang sekarang ini, bibi Onodera hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Nah, karena aku masih ada pekerjaan, aku permisi dulu"

Naruto kemudian melenggang pergi dari ruangan tersebut

Bibi Onodera hanya menyaksikan kepergian Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis

Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian kembali ketempat Kosaki yang kini sedang menunggu dirinya. Kini tibalah giliran mereka untuk jaga toko, sementara bibi Onodera beristirahat, yah, maklum usianya kini sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi.

Namun dirinya juga menolok untuk disebut bahwa dia sudah tua.

Jadinya bingung mau di panggil apa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto bersama dengan Kosaki sudah menerima banyak tamu. Mulai dari tua maupun muda.

Namun sejauh ini semua pekerjaannya berjalan dengan lancar, tanpa ada kendala sedikitpun.

Naruto kemudian melirik kearah jam dinding yang ada di sebelah kiri atas toko

"Wah, ternyata sudah sore" ucap Naruto

Kosaki kemudian ikut menengok kearah jam di dinding tersebut.

"Hee, ternyata benar!" ucap Kosaki

"Sudah saatnya untuk menutup toko" Ucap Kosaki lagi

Mereka berdua kemudian melepas baju seragam mereka, alasannya karena ini sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk menutup toko.

Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian memakai pakaian yang tadi dia pakai saat datang ke toko ini

Dia kini sudah berdiri didepan rumah keluarga Onodera.

"Arigatou, Uzumaki-kun, karena sudah mau membantu!" Ucap Kosaki sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama, dan panggil saja aku Naruto"

"Eh, ba-baiklah, Naruto-kun!"

Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya! titip salam untuk ibumu"

"Em!"

Gumam Kosaki sambil mengangguk.

Setelah itu Naruto kemudian berjalan pergi sambil berkata.

"Sampai jumpa, Kosaki-chan"

Naruto pun perlahan berjalan menjauh, namun jika dia menengok kebelakang, dia pasti akan melihat bahwa wajah Kosaki saat ini memerah padam karena mendengar perkataannya.

 **Ending: -Michi to You All-**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **Oke, maaf karena up-nya lama, bahkan sampai dua bulan. Nah langsung ke intinya aja.**

 **Di chap kali ini, Naruto kerja sampingan di toko manisan keluarga Onodera dan author ngungkapin tentang kisah masa lalunya si neng Kosaki, yah walaupun gak secara lengkap sih. Karena pasti bakalan makan waktu yang lebih banyak.**

 **Kemarin saat ngebukak review fic ini nggak sengaja author nemu komen begini "Ahh, Ending Ultraman Dyna ya Masa muda yang indah". Ternyata ada juga yang tahu kalau author makek endingnya Ultraman Dyna. Author dulu sukak banget sama Ultraman, tapi yang paling suka sama Ultraman Tiga. Eh, kok malah ngomongin Ultraman yak? Hehehehe, maaf semuanya.**

 **Yosh, sampai disitu sajalah, mohon dukungan dari para reader-san untuk melanjutkan fic ini**


	6. Chapter 6

**Karakter: Uzumaki Naruto, Rias G, Akeno H, H Sakura, Asia A, H Hinata, Irina S, Yuuki Asuna, Kirisaki Chitoge, dll**

 **Genre: Romance, Harem, Friendship, Drama, Slice of Life, School life, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Peringatan : Karakter SAO &Nisekoi bertebaran dimanapun, ooc, tidak suka tidak usah di baca **

**Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainnya atau kekurangan lain, karena yang namanya manusia tidak lepas dari kesalahan**

 **Dan selamat menikmati chap kali ini**

 **NARUTO AND THE 10 PRINCESS OF KONOHA HIGHT SCHOOL**

 **Opening: -Stella Breeze-**

 **Chapter 6: Kunjungan singkat Obito**

Saat ini, Naruto tengah berada di jalan sambil menikmati jajanan es krim yang di jual di jalanan kota. Naruto nampak dengan sabar menunggu proses pembuatannya selesai sambil bermain dengan smartphone-nya. Hari ini setelah selesai sekolah, Naruto tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya. Namun dia memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan sebentar. Ditengah kota, dengan masih memakai blazer sekolahnya, nampak beberapa siswi dari SMA lain juga berlalu lalang melewati dirinya.

Naruto bisa mendengar bahwa mereka membisikkan sesuatu, namun Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Bahkan saat Naruto menoleh kearah mereka dengan tatapan datar, para siswi yang berbisik-bisikan sesuatu malah langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Huft, dasar"

Naruto bergumam selagi menghela nafas pelan.

Sementara itu, melihat bahwa es krim pesanannya telah selesai dibuat, Naruto merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil uangnya dan memberikannya pada sang paman pembuat es krim.

"Paman, ini uangnya, terima kasih"

Naruto kemudian mengambil es krim tersebut dan memberikan uangnya pada si paman tersebut.

Naruto kemudian melenggang pergi dari tempat tersebut dan mencari tempat yang lebih cocok.

Sambil berjalan, Naruto menjilati es krim milknya secara perlahan dan menikmati rasanya. Hm, itu adalah es krim rasa vanila, dia membeli es krim rasa vanila walau sebenarnya dia lebih suka yang rasa coklat.

Tapi, paman penjual bilang bahwa dia sedang kehabisan stok es krim rasa coklat. Pada akhirnya Naruto malah membeli yang rasa vanila.

Hari ini, kebetulan kedai ramen tempat dia bekerja sedang libur, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sebentar. Dirinya pun kebetulan memiliki tabungan uang yang cukup banyak dirumah, dan dia juga tidak terlalu khawatir bahwa rumahnya akan dimasuki perampok karena daerah tempat dia tinggal itu jarang ada penjahat ataupun yang lainnya.

Jadi disana bisa dibilang daerah yang aman, itu merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa Naruto memilih untuk tinggal didaerah itu. Tempatnya bukan cuma tenang, namun para tetangga disana juga ramah dan baik. Bahkan Naruto kenal dengan banyak orang disana. Contohnya saja, paman Iruka, seorang duda yang tinggal sendirian dirumah tanpa anak maupun istri.

Katanya sih, istirnya meninggal saat melahirkan, sementara anaknya kini pergi entah kemana tanpa memberikan kabar apapun padanya. Dan Naruto adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini. Dia sering mampir kerumah paman Iruka, dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Lama kelamaan, mereka pun akhirnya menjadi akrab, bahkan seperti keluarga.

Dan contoh lainnya adalah, paman Izumo dan paman Kotetsu, mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun. Tapi mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung yang dibesarkan bersama sejak lahir. Mereka berdua bekerja sebagai sopir truk. Namun beberapa hari ini mereka sedang libur, jadi Naruto pun menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi mereka.

Dan begitu pula dengan warga masyarakat lainnya yang tinggal di daerah itu. Dan dalam waktu singkat dia menjadi sangat dekat dengan banyak orang disana. Dan hal itu kadang membuatnya teringat akan kampung halamannya. Dimana semua orang menjalin ikatan kebersamaan dan menjunjung tinggi semangat gotong-royong

Oke, kembali ke cerita...

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk disebuah bangku dekat pohon bunga Sakura yang masih belum mekar. Dia kini tengah menikmati es krim yang tadi dia beli.

Dia menjilati es krim dengan lidahnya secara perlahan, untuk mendapatkan rasa nikmat dari es krim tentunya dia tidak langsung menelannya, namun menahannya sebentar didalam mulut.

"Hn, Rasa vanila memang enak, tapi ternyata coklat tetaplah yang terbaik"

Gumamnya saat merasakan rasa dari es krim tersebut di mulutnya.

Naruto adalah penyuka es krim rasa coklat, jadi tidak heran jika dirinya berkata seperti itu barusan. Dengan tangannya yang kini masih memegang es krim tersebut, tiba-tiba dia merasakan smartphone yang ada didalam saku celananya bergetar.

DRRTT... DRRTT...

Hal itu sempat membuatnya merasakan semacam sensasi yang aneh, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang bergetar diatas kulitmu.

Naruto pun dengan segera mengambil smartphone miliknya yang ada didalam saku menggunakan tangan kirinya. Itu karena tangan kanan dia gunakan untuk memegang es krim.

Dia melihat nomor panggilan dai seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Dua tombol juga tertera disana, kiri berwarna merah dan kanan berwarna hijau. Naruto menemkan tombol berwarna hijau dan menjawab nomor panggilna tersebut.

"Ha-hallo!"

[Korra, apa yang kau lakukan?]

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, pasalnnya dari suara yang dia dengar melalui telepon tersebut adalah suara feminim seorang gadis. Namun dia tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan nomor HP-nya pada orang lain.

[Kenapa kau lama sekali datangnya!]

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

[Jangan berlagak bodoh, Aku tahu kalau kau ini masih tidur dirumahmu, kan ... ya ampun, tega sekali kau membuatku menunggu disini!]

Naruto langsung mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud di penelpon tersebut.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu!"

[Muo, Onii-chan no Baka!]

"Hee!" pekik Naruto

Naruto memekik dengan suara yang pelan ketika dirinya dipanggil Onii-chan. ' _Apa dia baru sja memanggilku Onii-chan'_ Batin Naruto

"Hey, hey, siapa yang kau panggil Onii-chan, asal kau tahu saja, aku ini anak tunggal, tidak punya adik maupun kakak"

[Heh, jahat sekali kau mengatakan hal itu, Tenzo Onii-chan]

"Tenzo? Hey, namaku bukan Tenzo, Namaku Naruto!"

[Heh!...]

Setelah mendengar suara memekik dari seorang gadis yang berada di telepon tersebut, mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dan dengan perasaan yang masih kesal, Naruto menunggu jawaban dari si penelpon tersebut. Namun hal itu tidak kunjung terjadi.

Dia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup telepon tersebut.

Ini pertama kalinya di mengalami hal semacam ini, salah sambung, mungkin itulah sebutan yang cocok untuk kejadian yang di alami Naruto saat ini.

"Haah, ada-ada saja!"

Naruto mengeluh sambil menghela nafas panjang, sedetik kemudian dia merasakan ada air yang mengalir di tangan kanannya. Sekilas dia melihat kelangit, bahwa hari ini tidak hujan sama sekali. Naruto pun menolehkan wajahnya keara tangan kanannya, dan dia mendapati-

"Aaa, gawat, es krim-ku mencair!"

Dia melihat es krim tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai mencair dan mengotori deker tangan miliknya.

"Aaah, jadi kotor, deh!" Ucap Naruto mengeluh

"Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang!" lanjutnya

Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian segera menghabiskan es krim di tangannya dan membereskan bawang-barangnya.

Saat ditengah perjalanan, dia berjalan melalui beberapa tempat, namun yang paling banyak adalah gedung perkantoran, maklum lah, namanya juga kota besar. Dia kini sedang berjalan pulang menuju kerumahnya.

Hari ini Naruto tidak membawa sepeda miliknya, itu karena hari ini dia memang sengaja untuk pulang tanpa naik sepeda, bukan berarti dia mau menghabiskan uang juga.

Naruto terus berjalan dengan tatapan yang datar, melewati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya.

DRRT... DRRT...

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan smartphone milknya kembali bergetar.

Naruto mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah sewotnya saat itu juga.

Jika ini adalah penelpon yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya, dia akan langsung menutupnya, karena tidak ada gunannya juga menjawab panggilan telepon dari orang yang tidak dikenal.

Namun tidak, saat dia melihat nama dari penelpon tersebut-

"Obito!"

Naruto menyebutkan nama salah satu teman satu kelasnya, Obito Uchiha.

Alasan mengapa Obito bisa menelpone dirinya adalah karena beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto memberikan nomer teleponnya pada semua teman laki-lakinya dikelas. Mengapa hanya teman laki-laki, karena jika dirinya memberikan nomer HP-nya pada teman perempuan dikelasnya, hal itu pasti akan tersbar pula pada semua fansgirl-nya. Dan tidak bisa di bayangkan jika dia mendapat pesan-pesan aneh dari fansgirlnya setiap saat. Namun pengecualian untuk Sakura dan Kosaki.

Naruto pun segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi, moshi"

[Moshi, Moshi, Naruto!]

"Obito, ya! ada apa kau menelpon-ku?"

[Em ... sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menelpone-mu saja!]

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Naruto langsung sweatdrop di tempat. dia lalu menghela nafas panjang dan berkata

"Haaah, dasar kurang kerjaan!, kalau tidak ada keperluan apapun, untuk apa kau menelponku?"

[Ahahaha, mafa, maaf, aku hanya bercanda, kok]

"Hft, candaanmu sungguh tidak lucu ... jadi, ada perlu apa kau menelpon-ku?" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan jeda beberapa detik pada pertengahan.

[Sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong padamu]

"Minta tolong apa?"

[Tidak enak jika membicarakannya melalui telepon, ...]

"Lalu kau maunya bagiamana?"

[Begini saja, aku akan memberikan data lokasi tempatnya padamu!]

"Hn..."

Beberapa detik kemudian, HP milik Naruto pun kembali bergetar, nampaknya dia telah selesai mengirimkan data lokasinya pada Naruto.

[Bagaimana, apa sudah terkirim?]

"Yeah..."

[Bagus, aku ingin kau datang ketempat itu jam enam nanti, kau mengerti!]

"Ya..."

[Baguslah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu]

"Hn..."

Setelah itu, Obito pun menutup telepone-nya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, dia kemudian menaruh kembail Smartphone-nya didalam saku. Selain itu, beberapa orang di dekatnya terlihat memperhatikan dirinya.

Itu karena, dari tadi dia memegang HP dengan tangan kiri. Alasannya karena, deker tangan kanannya yang kotor akibat es krim tadi masih belum hilang. Dan jika memegang sesuatu akan menimbulkan sensasi aneh di tangannya. Jadi mau tidak mau, Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya utuk memegang HP.

Dia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali dengan tatapan datar tanpa memperdulikan orang lain yang berada disekitarnya.

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Naruto kini telah berada di daerah dekat rumahnya. Jalanan didepannya terlihat sepi dan juga jarang ada yang lewat, selain itu jam saat ini juga sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Dia hampir tidak melihat siapapun di jangkauan pandangannya. Namun-

"Hm!?"

Ketika sedang berjalan dengan santainya di sana, Naruto melihat seorang gadis sedang membeli sebuah minuman kaleng dari mesin penjual minuman. Seorang gadis berabut silver dan memiliki mata berwarna kuning, usianya pun nampaknya lebih muda dari Naruto.

"Koneko!"

Naruto menyapa gadis tersebut,

"Oh, Naruto-senpai, kau baru pulang sekolah?"

"Yeah, begitulah, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya balik

"Hari ini sekolahku sedang mengadakan rapat guru, jadinya aku pulang lebih awal!"

"Hee, enak juga ya jadi dirimu, kau bisa pulang lebih awal, tapi aku ... harus menunggu waktu yang lebih lama"

Naruto berkata sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya, mengeluhkan waktu pulang mereka yang berbeda. Tapi apa mau di kata, dia tidak bisa mengubah aturan tersebut. Jadi Naruto hanya bisa menjalaninnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada kok, aku hanya ingin membeli botol minuman kaleng mesin penjual sialan ini!"

Naruto sedikit sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Koneko yang terdengar sedikit kasar dan sarkatis.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga mesin penjual kaleng minuman tua, wajar saja kalau sedikit rusak!"

"Hft, itu bukan sedikit lagi namanya, tapi sudah rusak beneran, sudah saatnya untuk diganti"

Ucap Koneko merutuki mesin penjual minuman yang nampak sudah tua. Mesin tersebut nampaknya masih berusia lima tahun, namun akhir-akhir ini mesin itu nampak sudah rusak dan harus diganti. Pasalnya, mesin itu seringkali tidak memberikan minuman yang diinginkan meski sudah memasukkan koin di tempatnya.

Namun sejenak Naruto berpikir, untuk apa Koneko membeli minuman diluar jika dirumahnya masih terdapat persediaan minuman yang melimpah. Selain itu, dia tangannya juga terlihat membawa barang belanjaan yang berada didalam sebuah kantong plastik.

"Apa kau baru saja dari supermarket?"

"Ya!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Membeli sesuatu"

"Memangnya apa yang kau beli?"

"Naruto-senpai, kau tidak perlu tahu!"

"Hee, ayolah!"

"Tidak boleh!"

Meski Naruto memaksanya dengan nada memelas sekalipun, Koneko tidak akan memberitahukannya. Naruto pun pasrah saja dari pada dirinya harus berdebat panjang lebar dengan bocah kelas tiga SMP yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Ya sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kau tidak mau pulang, hari sudah makin sore lo"

"Ya tentu saja, kalau aku pulang telat, nanti Onee-chan akan mengomeliku!"

"Hee, begitu rupanya, ternyata kau takut dengan Onee-chan mu ya"

Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit menggoda Koneko, namun Koneko tidak menghiraukan dirinya dengan hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Dia lalu berjalan melewati Naruto dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya.

Naruto sedikit menaikkan kedau alisanya sebelum dia kemudian kembali membuat ekspresi wajah yang datar dan berjalan mengikuti Koneko.

"Senpai, kau tidak perlu mengantarku!"

"Aku tidak mengantarmu, arah rumah kita saja yang sama!"

Naruto berkata dengan nada datar, Koneko nampak tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Namun meski begitu, kini mereka sedang berjalan dengan saling bersebelahan satu sama lain. Jika di;ihat dari sisi pandangan orang lain, mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan kakak beradik meski tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Namun daerah itu saat itu sedang sepi, karena banyak orang yang kini sedang berada dirumahnya masing-masing.

Ketika mereka hendak menyebrang di perempatan T, hampir tidak ada satu orang pun disana, kecuali satu. Ya satu, disisi lain jalan terlihat seorang pekerja kantoran berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dari mereka berdua.

Ketika dia melihat kearah Naruto dan Koneko, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil tersenyum, Naruto pun membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

"Ha-halo"

Posisi orang itu kini berseberangan dengan mereka.

"Are ... kau baru pulang sekolah?"

"I-iya begitulah, paman sendiri bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya balik

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku juga baru pulang kerja"

"Begitu ya, nampaknya hari ini cukup sulit bagi paman, ya?"

Naruto menanyakan hal tersebut secara tidak sengaja, karena wajah lesu dari si lawan bicaranya saat ini nampak menunjukkan hal tersebut. Namun-

"Yah begitulah, hari ini aku dapat banyak pekerjaan dari bossku dan saat dikereta aku terhimpit diantara para penumpang lain"

"Be-begitu, ya"

Mendengar seolah orang itu sedang mengeluh, Naruto membuat senyuman kikuk saat bergumam.

"Hari sudah mulai sore, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang!"

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu ya, paman!"

Pria tersebut hanya memberikan anggukan kepala.

Setelah basi-basi mereka selesai, Naruto dan pria itu kemudian pergi pulang kerumah.

Namun saat Naruto hendak melangkah, dirinya menyadari kalau Toujo Koneko yang tadi bersamanya kini telah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

"Hft"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pendek saat Koneko telah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

Saat menengadah keatas, yang dia lihat adalah warna langit cerah yang tadinya berwarna biru kini mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye menandakan bahwa hari sudah mulai sore, tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan pamman yang tadi.

Disore hari itu, Naruto merasakan perasaan yang begitu tenang seolah dia tidak mengalami hal apapun hari ini.

WUUSSH

Diiringi oleh hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi di sore hari, dirinya merasa beban yang dia tanggung hari ini seolah hilang begitu saja hiningga sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta di wajahnya.

Naruto kemudian memepercepat jalannya menuju kerumah.

Didepan kediaman Uzumaki, Naruto terlihat sudah berada didepan rumahnya dan hendak membuka pintu.

"Tadaima!"

Pintu pun terbuka saat Naruto ikut berkata.

Namun seperti biasa, tidak ada satu pun yang menjawabnya.

Selain itu, apa yang ada di depanya kini hanyalah ruang yang gelap dan minim pencahayaan. Naruto kemudian menyalakan lampu ruangan tersebut dan melepas sepatunya sebelum dirinya masuk kedalam.

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju keruang tengah dan menyalakan lampu diruangan tersebut. Namun tetap saja, hanya suasana rumah yang sepi meski dia telah menyalakan lampu hampir disemua ruangan.

Dia melirikkan matanya kearah jam dinding yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi saja dulu!"

Hanya sekedar untuk membersihkan badannya, Naruto berpikir untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum makan malam. Dan juga mencuci deker tangannya yang kotor itu.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup berat bagi Naruto, diwaktu jam istirahat makan siang tadi, dia hampir tidak bisa memakan bento buatannya sendiri dengan tenang gara-gara fansgirl-nya sendiri. Ditambah lagi diwaktu jam pelajaran olahraga, dia di tuntut untuk berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak dua puluh lima kali. Padahal paling sering hanya sepuluh kali putaran saja.

Ini gara-gara Maito Guy, seorang guru berpenampilan gaya rambut mangkok dan alis tebal yang sangat terobsesi dengan yang namanya semangat masa muda. Sama seperti Lee yang semangatnya itu terlalu Over, mereka berdua benar-benar seperti pinang dibelah dua. Mulai dari gaya rambut dan semangat yang over, benar-benar sama persis. Dia benar-benar membuat semua murid dikelasnya kelelahan termasuk dirinya.

Dan yang parah adalah saat dirinya tengah berganti baju, para fansgirl-nya berusaha mati-matian untuk mengintip dirinya ketika sedang telanjang. Otomatis, Naruto harus mencari tempat yang lebih aman untuk berganti baju, Yaitu di toilet laki-laki.

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto kemudian segera menuju kekamarnya untuk berganti baju kemudian menyiapkan makan malam. Dan tentu saja, saat ini Naruto sudah memakai deker tangan lainnya.

Namun-

TING TONG

Ketika dirinya hendak pergi kedapur, dia mendengar seseorang yang tengah membunyikan bel rumahnya barusan.

Dan dibukalah pintu tersebut.

Disana dia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pendek dan memakai jaket berwarna hitam.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa pemuda tersebut adalah-

"O-Obito, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku berpikir untuk lebih baik mendatangimu saja sekalian juga untuk berkunjung kerumahmu!"

"Ka-kalau begitu, masuklah dulu!"

Naruto kemudian mempersilahkan temannya itu untuk masuk kerumahnya.

Dan seperti kebanyakan orang, dia meminta Obito untuk menunggu di ruang tamu sementara dia sendiri menyiapkan teh hangat sebagai jamuannya.

"Silahkan diminum!"

"Arigatou!"

Obito kemudian menyeruput teh buatan Naruto tersebut.

Setelah selesai menyeruput teh tersebut, Obito kemudian menaruh kembali cangkir teh tersebut kembali di meja.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Jadi begini, aku ingin membicarakan soal tugas yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei padaku tadi siang!"

Mendengar perkataan Obito barusan, Naruto langsung membuat senyuman jahilnya.

"Are ... tidak biasanya kau membicarakan soal tugas, padahal biasannya kau hanya tertarik soal sesuatu yang menyenangkan seperti bermain game"

"Kau mau dengar atau tidak!?" Ucap Obito dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Ehehe, maaf, maaf, aku hanya bercanda!"

"Dasar, ternyata kau punya sifat yang menyebalkan juga, ya!"

Sambil mendengar Obito mendengus kesal, Naruto hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto mengangkat sedikit kepalanya sambil mengingat-ingat tugas yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei, namun dia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku tidak ingat kalau Kakashi-sensei memberi tugas kepada kita"

"Bukan untukmu bodoh, tapi untukku, aku kan sudah bailang barusan! ... Kakashi-sensei memintaku untuk mengumpulkan data diri setiap siswa di kelas kita"

"Data diri? Untuk apa?"

"Besok itu, kita kan ada karya wisata, setiap perangkat kelas diberikan tugas masing-masing. Ketua kelas kita di tugaskan untuk membagi murid kelas kita menjadi beberapa kelompok, laki-laki sendiri perempuan sendiri, dan maksimal anggotanya enam orang. Dan aku diminta mengumpulkan data diri setiap siswa di kelas kita"

"Begitu, ya ... tapi, kenapa kau tidak melakukannnya tadi siang saja?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya, semua data diri teman-teman kita sudah ada padaku, hanya kau saja yang belum"

"Jadi, kau datang kesini hanya untuk meminta data diriku? Bukankah kau bisa melakukannya besok, atau kalau tidak bisa dilakukan lewat telepon, kan?"

"Aku lebih suka ketemuan secara langsung dari pada lewat Telepon, selain itu, aku diminta untuk datang lebih awal dan mengumpulkan data diri teman-teman satu kelas kita besok"

Obito mengucapkannya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang dia keluarkan dari saku celananya. Naruto mengambil dan membaca setiap bagian dari kertas tersebut.

"Jadi, ini data diri yang harus aku isi?"

"Ya begitulah, dan ini penanya"

Obito kemudian menyerahkan sebuah pena yang di bawa pada Naruto.

Naruto pun mengisi data dirinya dengan pena itu, setelah selesai dia pun mengembalikannya pada Obito.

"Sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal masalah yang kedua"

"Kau masih ada tugas lainnya lagi?" Ucap Naruto sambil meniakkan sedikit kedua alis matanya

"Bukan itu, aku ingin meminjam buku catatan mapel sejarah milikmu, soalnya punyaku kurang lengkap"

"Memangnya, teman-teman yang lain tidak meminjamkannya padamu?"

"jika yang kau maksud adalah Kiba dan yang lain, aku rasa tidak"

Naruto merasa kalau Obito juga punya alasan tersendiri berkata seperti itu.

Jika disekolah mereka terdapat para gadis cantik yang mendapat julukan '10 Princess of Konoha Hight School', maka mereka adalah kebalikanya. Kumpulan siswa laki-laki yang mendapat julukan 'The Losers of Konoha Hight School'.

Itu karena sifat mereka, contohnya Shikamaru si jenius yang super malas, Choji si gendut tukang makan, Lee dengan semangatnya yang terlalu over, Kiba si pecinta anjing namun benci dengan sayuran, Sai dengan sifatnya yang sedikit aneh, Shino di pecinta serangga, dan ada juga Yamada, Menma dan Tsubaki yang dikenal dengan trio pembuat masalah dari kelas satu.

Sementara Obito sendiri, dia normal dan tidak memiliki masalah apapun, namun gara-gara bercampur dengan mereka semua, dia jadi ketularan sifat aneh mereka, begitu pula dengan Raku.

Banyak orang yang sering bertanya-tanya, mengapa Naruto mau saja berkumpul dengan orang-orang itu. dan alasan sederhana yang dia katakan adalah 'Tidak peduli apa kata orang, mereka tetaplah temanku'. Yah walau sifat mereka seperti itu, teman tetaplah teman.

Naruto sesaat membuat wajah lesu ketika mengingat sifat dari teman-temannya itu.

"Haah, baiklah aku akan mengambilkan bukunya, kau tunggu saja disini"

Naruto kemudian pergi dari ruang tersebut menuju kekamarnya untuk mengambil buku catatan mapel sejarahnya.

Sementara Obito menunggu diruang tamu, dan tidak lama kemudian Naruto pun kembali dengan membawa buku itu.

"Ini!" Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan buku catatannya.

"Arigatou, Naruto!"

Obito kemudian menyadari akan seseuatu yang kurang dari kediaman Naruto ini.

"Naruto, apa kau tinggal sendirian disini?"

"Ya begitulah"

"Lalu, kemana orang tuamu?"

Saat itulah, Naruto langsung terdiam, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari temannya. Sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah yang lain, dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Mereka ... sudah meninggal"

"Eh!"

"Kau tahu kan, soal peristiwa kota yang hangus terbakar tujuh tahun yang lalu?"

"Kejadian itu ... jangan bilang kalau, kau..."

Berkata dengan nada sedikit shock, ucapannya menggantung.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu, kebakaran besar terjadi di tempat tinggalku, Api kebakaran menjalar hingga 80% Kota hangus terbakar. Aku dan orang tuaku adalah korban dari kejadian itu, namun nyawa mereka berdua tidak berhasil diselamatkan saat tragedi itu terjadi"

Naruto kemudian membuka deker tangan panjang yang menutupi bekas lukanya. Mata Obito langsung membulat sempurna saat melihat kondisi kedua tangan Naruto.

Kulitnya terkelupas seperti habis dikuliti, sehingga menampakan bagian kulit yanga ada di bawah lapisan kulit yang terkelupas itu. Warna merah dari luka bakar tersebut ada ditelapak tangan, punggung telapak tangan, dan hampir di setiap area lengan bawahnya.

"Ini adalah bekas luka yang aku dapatkan dari tragedi itu" Ucap Naruto

"Luka fisik yang aku dapat saat karena tragedi itu bisa sembuh, namun luka dihati yang kuterima karena kematian orang tuaku..."

Naruto langsung menghentikan ucapannya di tengah-tengah

Untuk beberapa saat, Obito tidak bisa berkata apapun saat ini.

Naruto yang merasa sudah cukup memperlihatkannya kemudian kembali memakai deker tangannya itu

Kali ini giliran Obito lah yang tercekat saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, apa lagi melihat kondisi tangannya barusan. Obito pun langsung menunjukkan ekspresi wajah sendu dan meminta maaf.

"Aku minta maaf, karena ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, kok"

Naruto berkata dengan nada tegar.

"Tapi ... aku ingin minta satu hal darimu, Obito!"

Obito kemudian langsung kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada siapun di sekolah!"

"Eh, tapi..."

"Aku mohon padamu, aku tidak mau mendapat belas kasihan dari orang lain hanya karena ini"

Naruto memohon dengan sangat kepada Obito.

Namun melihat keinginan kuat dari Naruto, Obito Obito tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan permintaan temannya itu.

"Baiklah" Ucap Obito

mendengar ucapan persetujuan dari Obito tersebut, Naruto tersenyum lepas.

"Arigatou, Obito"

Pada hari itu, ini merupakan kedua kalinya Naruto mengungkapkan rahasianya pada orang lain.

Yang pertama adalah saat dia pertama kali datang kesekolah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura dan Rias. Jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa Obito, Rias dan Sakura adalah orang yang mengetauhi rahasia milik Naruto.

Disaat itu, Naruto dan Obito pun kemudian berniat untuk meleburkan suasana yang nampak sedikit canggung dengan canda dan tawa sampai mereka lupa waktu.

Hari itu langit sudah mulai gelap, dan jam di dinding juga telah menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima belas menit.

"Sudah selarut ini, ya! sebaiknya sekarang aku pulang!"

"Heh! Kau yakin, tidak mau makan malam disini dulu?" Tanya Naruto

Mendengar tawaran Naruto, Obito menolaknya dengn halus

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah berjanji pada ayah dan ibuku untuk pulang sebelum makan malam"

"Be-begitu rupanya,"

Obito kemudian segera membereskan barang-barangnya kembali dan beranjak untuk pulang kerumahnya. Karena orang tuanya yang memintanya untuk pulang sebelum makan malam, Naruto pun tidak bisa memasakan kehendaknya.

"Oh iya, sebelum kau pergi ... ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan!"

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"A-anu ... em, dari mana kau tahu kalau aku tinggal disini, mengingat aku tidak pernah sekalipun membocorkan alamat rumahku pada orang lain?"

"Oh, kalau soal itu ... Aku melacak sinyal Smartphon milikmu menggunakan Smartphon milikku, namun karena ada kemungkinan lokisanya kurang akurat, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada warga sekitar"

"Oh, begitu ya!"

Obito hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya itu sebelum kemudian dia melenggang pergi dari rumah Naruto

Saat itu, dia pergi dari pulang kerumahnya dari ruamh Naruto menggunakan sebuah motor sport. Dan ketika dia melihat teman satu kelasnya itu pergi dan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, Naruto sendiri malah sweatdrop di tempat.

' _Di-dia punya motor sport!?'_

Beberapa saat setelahnya, barulah Naruto masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya. Dia tentu tidak melupakan soal makan malamnya, namun dia memutuskan untuk memasak ramen instan saja yang lebih praktis.

Bukan karena malas memasak, namun kunjungan dari Obito tadi cukup memakan waktu

Untuk pertama kalinya, hari itu menjadi hari yang cukup istimewa bagi Naruto. Setelah hampir tujuh tahun lamanya, itu adalah kali pertama teman sekelasnya datang kerumahnya.

 **Ending: -Michi to You All-**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga chap kali ini. Setelah berasil menyelesaikan chap kali ini, author memutuskan untuk langsung mengup fic ini. Dan karena belum banyak ide yang muncul di otak saya, jadi maaf kalau chap kali ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya dan juga semoga chap kali ini bisa memuaskan bagi para reader-san.**


End file.
